Fate's Favourite- German Translation
by Jac7
Summary: Man findet immer nur Geschichten wo Harry zurück in Tom Riddles Zeit reist. Dann bleibt er entweder dort oder wird wieder zurück geschickt. Und das war das Ende, außer wenn Harry versucht Tom zum guten zu bekehren. Aber was ist, wenn es anders verläuft? Was wäre wenn einmal jemand einen Zeitreisenden zurück folgt?
1. Chapter 1

Fate's favorite – german translation

Man findet immer nur Geschichten wo Harry zurück in Tom Riddles Zeit reist. Dann bleibt er entweder dort oder wird wieder zurück geschickt. Und das war das Ende, außer wenn Harry versucht Tom zum guten zu bekehren. Aber was ist, wenn es anders verläuft? Was wäre wenn einmal jemand einen Zeitreisenden zurück folgt?

A/N: Also das ist eine Übersetzung von der einzigartigen Fictionist. Es ist um zuzugeben etwas freierr, sprich nicht Wort für Wort übersetzt.

Disclaimer: eigentlich gehört mir gar nichts. Nicht die Charaktere, Hogwarts (obwohl das toll wäre), noch die Geschichte .

Prolog und 1. Kapitel:

Harry starrt hinunter auf den Gryffindor Tisch, er ignoriert die Blicke die die Lehrkräfte und seine Mitschüler ihn zuwerfen. Es war das Eröffnungsfest und er sieht anders aus, dessen ist er sich bewusst. Er sieht anders aus und er verhält sich auch anders. Wie könnte er nicht?

Es war ein verrückter Sommer gewesen – selbst für seine Umstände. Zeitreise. Er hat ein Jahr in 1943- Tom Riddles fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts verbracht. Das Jahr bevor sich alles ändert, die Kammer des Schrecken und das aufsteigen des dunklen Lords… nicht das Tom nicht dunkler Lordisch war. Das war er definitiv... manchmal.

Er war dennoch nicht Voldemort. Das kann Harry jetzt sehen.

Er lächelt tragisch in sich hinein. Es war unmöglich ein Jahr lang als Harrison Evans zu verbringen, die andere Hälfte des Slytherin Duos, und sich nicht verändern. Es war aber nicht die Art von Veränderung, die leicht zu erklären ist. Hermione und Ron merken, dass er anders ist, aber er weiß nicht mal wie er beginnen soll zu erklären warum das so ist. Sie würden ausrasten wenn sie es wüssten.

Die beliebteste Theorie - die er gehört hat – ist, dass Cedrics Tod in traumatisiert hat. Ein kalter Schauer läuft ihn über den rücken. Das war nicht grad einfach gewesen, dass gibt er zu, aber er ist nicht gebrochen dadurch. Das ist er nicht.

„Harry?", frägt Hermine vorsichtig.

„Hm?" Er schaut auf und zwingt sich dazu seine Konzentration von seinen trüben Gedanken weg zu lenken.

„Bist du in Ordnung ?"

„Ok", er lächelt sie kurz an. „Ich bin ok", sagt er und schiebt sich eine andere volle Gabel mit Spaghetti in den Mund.

„Du scheinst… anders zu sein." , fängt sie an.

„Tu ich das?", sagt er monoton. „Gut anders oder schlecht?", zwinkert er sie an. Sie sieht verwirrt aus. Selbstbewusstsein, ein anderer Unterschied, wie er weiß. Es war nur so das Tom immer Selbstbewusstsein verlangt hat, oder wenigstens ein vorgetäuschtes. Das war Teil des Slytherin Daseins. Du musst wie das perfekte Bild von Selbstbewusstsein sein, sonst würden dich die andern wie die Geier zerfkeischen.

Warum denkt er überhaupt an Tom ? Es ist vorbei. Das hier ist seine Zeit wieder, er würde nur verrückt werden wenn er immer an die Vergangenheit denkt. Voldemort war immer noch hier in dieser Zeit.

„Nur anders.", erwidert sie unsicher. Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Menschen können sich verändern.", gibt er leise zurück. Er hat sich verändert und er hofft, dass sich Tom nicht verändert. Er hofft das so sehr und dennoch… gibt es Voldemort immer noch hier und Salazar fühlt sich das nicht an als ob man einen Eiszapfen durch den Bauch gerammt bekommt? Außer Toms Universum hat sich in ein Alternativuniversum verwandelt, falls sowas überhaupt existiert.

Dann gäbe es dort einen anderen Harry, der mit seinen Eltern lebt. Tom wird dann wahrscheinlich Minister für Magie sein bevor er 30 Jahre alt ist. Harrys Lippen ziehen sich langsam zu einen Grinsen. Zevi Prince wird auf jeden fall ein Zaubertrankmeister sein, der um die Welt reist und seine Künste darbietet. Er lässt seine Gedanken wandern. Er darf daran nicht verweilen. Er darf es einfach nicht. Jetzt wünscht er sich nur, dass sein Herz den logischen Aspekten seiner Gedanken gehorchen würde.

„Ich schätze mal.", stimmt ihn Hermine zu und schaut ihn kritisch an.

Früher hätte er nicht still sitzen können und er würde ihr bei diesem Blick alles erzählen. Aber nachdem er ständig Toms Blick standhalten musste… sagen wir mal alle anderen verblassen im Vergleich. Und jetzt macht er es schon wieder. Über die Vergangenheit nachdenken. Es war nur so schwer sich wieder anzupassen. Als er die große Halle betreten hatte wäre er fast zum Slytherin Tisch gerannt und Malfoys (also Dracos) kindlichen Sprüche haben ihn nur amüsiert. Er hätte ihn fast Abraxas genannt weil sie sich verdammt ähnlich sehen.

Er nimmt einen nächsten Mundvoll von seinen Essen. Das Verteilen in die verschiedene Häuser ist zu Ende, mit vielen neuen Mitgliedern in allen Häusern. Er knetet seine Hände, die er in seinen Schoß gelegt hat, nur damit er was zu tun hat. Es fühlt sich seltsam an hier zu sitzen, so surreal. Es sollte sich wirklich nicht so anfühlen, doch tut es das. Er wünscht sich fast zurück in 1943 zu sein, was lächerlich ist, da ein Großteil seiner Zeit dort dazu verwendet wurde einen Weg zurück zu finden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das einzige was er zutun hatte war einfach von einen Todesfluch getroffen zu werden. Es war nur, dass er ENDLICH damit abgeschlossen hatte dort zu sein und schon wurde er wieder in seine Zeit katapultiert.

Das Schicksal hasst ihn.

Mit so einer Inbrunst.

Sie haben das Essen beendet während Harry versucht hat an den Gesprächen teilzunehmen. Dumbledore steht auf um ihnen noch etwas zu sagen.

Ein weißes Licht erscheint und wächst in der Mitte der Halle.

Jeder starrt dieses Licht mit einer Mischung aus Terror und Neugierde an. Harry merkt wie sein inneres sich zusammen zieht. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das Licht… kommt ihn so bekannt vor. Die Stimmen die da raus kommen werden immer lauter, wie ein Zug der durch ein Tunnel rast.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass es funktioniert hat?", das ist Alphard.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Tom etwas falsch gemacht hat?" Und das war Lestrange- so schmeichlerisch wie eh und je. Er hat den komischen Drang in hysterisches Gelächter zu brechen, als er die fünf Figuren erkennt die sich in der Mitte der Halle gebildet haben. Alphard Black. Cygnus Lestrange. Abraxas Malfoy. Zevi Prince. Tom Riddle. Jeder sieht sie erstaunt an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten.", verlangt Dumbledor zu wissen.

Er sah wie Tom Dumbledore von oben nach unten betrachtet und sich seine Lippen aufgrund der vierfarbigen Wespen auf seiner Robe, verziehen. Dann wirft er einen Blick durch den Raum bevor sich seine Augen wieder auf Dumbledore richten.

„Ich suche nach jemanden.", sagt Tom. „Harrison Evans." Gemurmel erfüllt die Halle. Harry beißt auf seine Lippe. Der Erbe Slytherins hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für dramatische Auftritte. „Unter euch ist er eher bekannt als Harry Potter."

Das flüstern verwandelt sich sofort in Stille, als sich alle Blicke auf ihn wenden als würde ein Neon Zeichen über ihn schweben. Er denkt sich, dass er nun auch aufstehen kann um seinen Standort offiziell zu zeigen. Tom grinst.

„Also bist du immer noch am leben. Verdammt ich hatt schon fast Hoffnung geschöpft."

*** Fate's Favourite***

Harry merkt wie sich auch auf seinen Gesicht ein Grinsen bildet.

„Nope", antwortet er als müsse er erst darüber nachdenken. „Du bist immer noch nicht lustig. An deiner Stelle würde ich den Traum ein Komödiant zu werden aufgeben… was macht ihr hier?"

„Nach dir suchen?", schlägt Abraxas vor. „Tom hat dein hübsches Gesicht vermisst und deswegen entschlossen dass wir nach dir suchen. Du bist der Liebling…das ist alles was ich dazu sage…"

Harry hebt zu dieser Erklärung nur eine Augenbraue. Tom rollt daraufhin seine Augen als Antwort, was Harry zum grinsen bringt.

„Aw ich wusste schon immer, dass du mich vermissen würdest." , quietscht er.

„Es wurde langweilig.", sagt Tom. „Niemand krankenhausreif zu machen." Harry öffnet seinen Mund, schließt ihn und öffnet ihn wieder.

„Das war einmal.", knurrt er. Tom grinst.

„Was geschieht hier?", verlangt Dumbledore zu wissen. Er klingt dabei beides, schwach und eindringlich. Harry fällt plötzlich auf, dass sie immer noch in Mitten der Großen Halle stehen.

„Harrison Evans ist Harry Potter", lässt Abraxas verlauten. „Und wir haben uns dazu entschlossen eine Scheibe von unseren Wunderjungen abzuschneiden und zu einen Futuristischen und in seinen Fall-"

„Sag nicht pasteristisch", murmelt Zevi. „Das ist kein Wort!"

„-pasteristischen Urlaub.", beendet Abraxas eingebildet. „Ist das der sprechende Hut? Exzellent, ich schätze Sie können uns Betten im Slytherin Schlafraum besorgen?"

Dumbledore runzelt leicht die Stirn, das typische blitzen ist aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Harry nutzt die Zeit um seine Augen auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu lenken.

Ron scheint wie vor den Kopf gestoßen zu sein, sein Gesicht hat eine Mischung aus rot und lila angenommen. Hermine sieht sprachlos aus. Seine Augen wandern weiter zu Ginny, wessen Augen in bloßen Horror fest auf Tom gerichtet sind. Ihr Gesicht ist bleich. Verdammt. Er hat nicht daran gedacht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist.", sagt der Direktor fest. Tom lächelt charmant, jedoch beunruhigend.

„Sollen wir gehen und uns um eine Unterkunft woanders bemühen?", fragt er höflich. „Vielleicht mit meinen Zukunfts -Ich?" Dumbledore erbleicht bei der Andeutung und Harry runzelt die Stirn.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier Tom?", fragt er. Tom wirft ihn nur einen unschuldigen Blick zu bevor sich plötzlich sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert und er zu ihm rüber schreitet. Harry stolpert als er in den Gang zwischen den Tischen an seiner Gryffindor Krawatte gezogen wird. Tom schubst ihn zu den sprechenden Hut.

„Ordne ihn nochmal ein", befiehlt er. Der Hut blinzelt ihnen zu, soweit ein Hut eben blinzeln kann. Obwohl, Harry nimmt mal an, dass nicht alle Hüte einfach in einen Song ausbrechen oder Gedanken lesen… „Gryffindor", sagt Tom. „Du musst mich echt verarschen. Verdammt, du warst wirklich das kleine helle Lamm was."

„Ich hab ihn schon zweimal sortiert.", jammert der Hut. „Ich mache es nicht nochmal. Er bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen." Harry wirft seinen Slytherins einen bösen Blick zu und so kommt es, dass diese sofort ihren Mitfühlenden und verstehenden Gesichtsausdruck wegwischen.

„Dann sag einfach Slytherin.", sagt Tom monoton. „Und dann musst du nicht mal mehr in die Nähe seiner verdrehten Gedanken."

„Verdrehte Gedanken?" , wiederholt er empört. „Und das kommt ausgerechnet von DIR?"

„Gryffindor", antwortet Tom als ob es die einzige Aussage wäre, die zu machen ist. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es der Retter-komplex ist."

„Ich habe keinen Retter-komplex!", beharrt er.

„Nein", sagt Lestrange schneidend. „Den hast du wirklich. Es ist echt erbärmlich."

„Was?", Harry legt seinen Kopf schief, lächelt. „Wie du?"

„Ich bin nicht erbärmlich!", hisst Cygnus. Harry grinst ihn nur an, während der andere seine Beteuerungen nicht erbärmlich zu sein immer dringlicher versucht zu verdeutlichen.

Und so hat sich dann alles geregelt.

Endlich, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde und einige nicht so erfolgreiche Versuche die Schülerschaft in ihre Schlafsäle zu schicken, später wurde alles bestimmt.

Die 1943 Crew bekamen Betten im Slytherin Schlafraum und auch Stundenpläne. Tom hat argumentiert, dass sie 6 Betten bräuchten, doch Harry hat sich quer gestellt und sich strickt geweigert nochmal den sprechenden Hut aufzuziehen, was dazu führt, dass Abraxas, Zevi und Alphard alle Wetten aufstellten und Galleonen tauschen.

Dann war endlich alles offizielle geregelt. Die Schülerschaft, die davor von den Lehrkräften und ihrer eigenen Neugierde still gehalten wurde, explodierte in einen einzigen Schwall von Fragen und Gesprächen. Hermine hat ihn versichert, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum miteinander reden würden – aber fürs erste hatte sie den Erstklässlern zu helfen, da sie ja Schülersprecherin ist. Genauso wie Ron. Die anderen Weasleys hatten eine schwere Zeit ihre aufgelöste kleine Schwester zu beruhigen. Harry fühlt sich etwas schlecht dafür, dass er nicht mit ihnen geht.

„Bist du wirklich DER Harrison Evans?", fragt ein Slytherin, den Harry sich meint zu erinnern auf den Namen Theodor Nott hört, mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme.

„Hi", sagt Harry unwohl. Die Gegenwart Slytherins starrten sie einfach nur an, eine Meinung über sie bildend und versuchend die neusten Informationen in einen Plan wie sie Handeln sollen zu bringen.

„Aber das bedeutet, dass du Tom Riddle bist.", murmelt Nott. Seine funkelten Augen verraten seine vorsichtige Haltung.

„Bist du vielleicht mit Pollux Nott verwandt?", stellt Tom mit einen vage Interesse die Frage.

„Er ist mein Großvater.", sagt Nott. Tom nickt.

„Mm. Du siehst ihn ähnlich.", war alles was er dazu sagt.

„Potter kann unmöglich die gleiche Person sein wie Harrison Evans!", ruft Pansy Parkinson. Ziemlich dumm Harrys Meinung nach. „Evan ist…", sie bricht ab. Ein leichte Rötung erscheint auf ihren Wangen.

„Ich versichere dir, dass er das ist.", sagt Tom kühl. „Parkinson richtig?" Pansy blickt kleinlaut nach unten. Harry seufzt. Tom konnte noch nie Cassius, ihr Großvater, leiden.

„Kannst du vielleicht für eine Nacht aufhören dein kleines Reich zu bauen? Jeez. Du hast ein richtigen Überlegenheits Komplex." Sagt er.

„Es ist keine Überlegenheit, wenn er wirklich besser ist.", schnappt Cygnus verteidigend. „Wenigstens ist er das zu dir. Tom, ich bitte dich um Erlaubnis Evans eine Lektion über Respekt zu erteilen!"

Tom sieht etwas amüsiert aus. Harry lacht mit einen Unterton von Bosheit, die er sich sicher war von dem Slytherin Erben abgeschaut zu haben.

„Oh Hoheit", presst er neckend. „Darf ich Lestrange einige Tricks beibringen. Ich könnte sogar einige Hunde Leckerlis und Halsband auftreiben- es wäre so liebenswert!", blinzelt er übertrieben mit seinen Wimpern. Cygnus sieht wütend aus und im Kontrast dazu sehen Zevi, Alphard und Abraxas ziemlich zufrieden aus.

„Verdammt, es ist gut dich zurück zu haben Harry.", sagt Alphard.

Harry kann dazu nur den Kopf schütteln.

Die Ausfrage ging weiter.

Viel später erst gehen die Slytherins (der Gegenwart und der Vergangenheit) auf drängen der Lehrer in den Kerker und Harry begibt sich auf zum Turm. Jetzt als er über seine Überraschung hinweg sehen kann, baut sich ein Knoten in seinen Magen zusammen. Was wohl seine Freunde denken?

Er hat noch nicht seine Freunde aus der Vergangenheit mit seinen Freunden aus der Gegenwart bekannt gemacht. Und um ehrlich zu sein ist das eine gute Sache. Sie können von ihm aus gerne getrennt bleiben und niemals wirklich miteinander reden. Natürlich wäre es super wenn sie sich verstehen würden, aber er bezweifelt das.

Der Raum wurde mucksmäuschenstill also er ihn durch das Porträt betrat. Das erste was er sieht ist eine grimmig blickende Masse aus Gryffindors. Ginny sitzt zwischen Fred und George auf den Sofa. Beide haben einen Arm um sie gelegt. Eine Welle von Scham erfüllt ihn.

„Hi Leute.", bereitet er sich auf das unausweichliche vor.

„War da etwas, dass du vergessen hast zu erwähnen Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Harry sprach bis ihm der Hals schmerzte.

Er erzählte von den Dementorenangriff; davon wie er ohnmächtig wurde während er dem Gefühl der Seele ausgesaugt zu werden ausgeliefert war. Und dann wie er eine Sekunde später plötzlich schmerzhaft auf Tom und Toms Kessel 50 Jahre früher landete. Er sprach davon, wie er in Slytherin landete (wohl bemerkt unter lauten Protest ) er erzählt von der Neugierde des Slytherin Erbens, die dazu führte, dass sie beide wie soll es auch anders sei an einer Halloween Nacht im Krankenhaus landeten.

Er übersprang viele Streitgespräche und Mitternachtsunterhaltungen (die zum Teil davon kamen dass er durch Alpträume aufgewacht ist ). Er sprach auch nicht von seiner Erkenntnis, dass die dunklen Künste vielleicht nicht das pure Böse-so wie sie dargestellt werden- sind.

Die meisten Gryffindors starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an – bloßer Verrat in ihren Augen. Er sprach schnell weiter bevor sie zum sprechen ansetzen konnten. Als er sich an einige hitzigen Diskussionen über Reinheit des Blutes erinnert und wie er schließlich Tom überredet hat, dass Reinblut nicht gleich Überlegenheit ist, erinnert. Er entschließt sich außerdem zu erzählen, dass ihn Tom überzeugt hat dass Muggelgeborene wirklich über Zaubererkultur und Tradition lernen müssen bevor sie einfach so in die Welt hinein stapfen und sich über alles beschweren.

Er sieht es als eine Win-win Situation.

Hermine sieht aufgrund des Vorschlages nachdenklich aus. Ihre Augen glitzerten mit Wissensbegierde. Er lächelt in sich hinein, da er weiß, dass Tom bald von Hermine auf Mission ausgequetscht wird. Oh nein nicht sofort, aber bald wird eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen den beiden entfachen. Es war unausweichlich . Er kann bloß hoffen, dass Tom nett zu ihr sein wird. Er bezweifelt es dennoch.

Er sprach nur oberflächlich über den Rest des Jahres. Er meint nur, dass sie sich näher kamen und dass nein, die Gerüchte ob er des dunklen Lords Lover ist nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Er kommt zu einen abrupten Halt und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Das wars.", schließt er.

„Er ist immer noch Tom Riddle", sagt Ginny und sieht unbehaglich dabei aus. „Harry ich habe ihn auch mal vertraut und sieh wo mich das hingebracht hat! Er kann charmant sein, dennoch ist er ein Bastard!"

„Ein Richtiger", stimmt Harry zu. „Wenn er will." Er nahm ihr den Wind aus den Segel mit dieser Aussage, wenn man nach ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck geht.

„Warum bist du dann mit ihm befreundet?", fragt Fred und verschränkt gleichzeitig seine Arme. „Wenn er so ein Arsch ist. Ich meine komm schon- denk dran was er meiner Schwester an tat!"

„Das war er nicht!", sagt Harry automatisch. „Ich meine, dass ist ihm noch nicht passiert."

„Harry.", seufzt Hermine mitleidig.

„Ich verdränge es nicht!", fährt er schnell fort und starrt sie eindringlich an. Sie sieht immer noch nicht überzeugt aus, aber zu seiner Erleichterung lässt sie es fallen.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir ihn ausstehen müssen richtig?", fragt Ron schließlich.

Harry grinst.

Er läuft sehr früh morgens in die Große Halle- es war grad mal 7 Uhr- und Frühstück hat gestartet. Es war offen von 7-9 Uhr. Und der Unterricht startet um 10 nach 9.

Keiner von seinen Gryffindor Freunden war wach, aber das war auch nicht unnormal. Harry selbst war es gewöhnt bis spät zu schlafen. Das würde er immer noch. Er war ein Frühaufsteher wegen seiner antrainierten Routine (Dursleys), die eher Gewohnheit als Bevorzugung war.

Er überdeckte seine dunklen Augenringe mit einen Zauber. Dennoch sah man seine eindeutig blutunterlaufenden Augen. Es war keine gute Nacht gewesen, das war es nie.

Als er die Halle betrat sah er nur Snape und Flitwick am Lehrertisch und der Rest der Tische war überwiegend leer mit ein paar diskutierenden Ravenclaws, einige Dachse, einige übereifrige Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und vereinzelt einige Slytherins.

Darunter auch seine Slytherins.

Gut, nicht seine. Aber aus seiner Zeit.. Mist. Nicht seiner Zeit. Die Vergangenheit. Das war alles was er sagen wollte.

Tom und Zevi waren anwesend. Zevi, wie Harry wusste, ist ein Frühaufsteher, aber Tom schläft eigentlich ziemlich normal, wenn er sich darum kümmert. Natürlich ist er normalerweise zu beschäftigt um zu schlafen mit seinen verrückten Experimenten und Plänen. Aber wenn er mal schläft, dann friedlich. Das bedeutet, dass er wegen Harry so früh wach war. Er bleibt stehen und überlegt, ob er alleine am Löwentisch sitzen muss- bevor er rüber läuft und sich in den Platz zu Toms rechten sinken lässt.

„Kaffee?", grinst Tom. Er nahm die Tasse entgegen und wacht etwas bei dem Geruch von Koffein auf. Es hatte die perfekte Temperatur. Er liebt Magie.

„Mein Held.", murmelt er bevor einen großen Schluck vom dampfenden Getränk nimmt.

„Und hier dachte ich, dass du mich erst nach einen Satz beleidigen würdest.", sagt Tom trocken. Harry grinst. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du genau so schlimm wie immer geschlafen hast.", fügt der Slytherin etwas leiser hinzu.

Das Grinsen verschwindet von seinem Gesicht und wird ersetzt durch ein Schulterzucken. Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Lieblingsgetränk (natürlich erst nach dem göttlichen Mango Saft den Abraxas Hauself macht. Der ist einfach zu, sterben gut.) Er bemerkt wie sie von Snape und Flitwick angestarrt werden.

„Wow ich habe wirklich meine Frühstücksgespräche, die zu Ausfragen werden vermisst.", bemerkt Harry sarkastisch. Zevi hustet in sein Müsli mit geschnittener Banane.

„Natürlich hast du das.", sagt Tom überzeugt. „Das bedeutet, dass du Zeit mit MIR verbringst." Harry lächelt leicht.

„Natürlich Tom. Das war genau was ich meinte.", sagt er ganz langsam als ob er mit einen Kind sprechen würde. „Es ist nicht dein über großes Ego, dass da gerade spricht." Tom lacht.

„In 50 Jahren, hast du nichts von deiner Unverschämtheit verloren was?", sagt er mit etwas, dass bei jedem anderen außer Tom nach Zuneigung klingt.

„Was und dich von deiner Geistigen Aktivitäten die aufgrund meiner Beleidigungen hervor gerufen wird befreien? Niemals! Du würdest dich langweilen.", kontert Harry.

„Ich bin mir sicher ich würde etwas anderes finden um mich zu amüsieren. Das heißt, wenn du entschlossen hättest, dass Respekt kein zu hohes Ziel für dich wäre." Tom hebt die Augenbrauen. Er sieht nicht aufgebracht aus.

„Nop.", entscheidet Harry und grinst breit. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das ein unerreichbares Ziel für mich ist."

„Das ist nur deine Ausrede", kommentiert Zevi. Sei Grinsen wird größer. Tom schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Erinnere mich nochmal warum ich mich mit dir abgebe?"

„Weil ich super bin.", sagt Harry sofort, bevor er stoppt. „Und weil du es nicht geschafft hast mich umzubringen. Aber es ist vor allem weil ich super bin. Offensichtlich."

„Offensichtlich.", sagt Tom, aber Harry bemerkt seinen intensiven Blick dabei.

Sie verfallen in schweigen.

Ron und Hermine kommen etwas später. Ihre Augen suchen den Gryffindor Tisch ab, bevor sie zu den Slytherins schauen.

Tom studiert sie aufmerksam. Harry weiß, dass er alles was er aufnimmt für später weg kategorisiert. Seine beste Freunde zögern bevor Hermines Wissensdurst (fast so schlimm wie Toms) siegt und sie Ron am Ärmel packt und mitzieht. Der Slytherin Tisch wird still.

„Hi Harry, wir haben nach dir im Gemeinschaftsraum gesucht, aber du warst schon weg.", beginnt Hermine nervös. Sie war eindeutig nicht sicher, ob sie die Slytherins ignorieren soll oder nicht. „Ehm McGonagall hat mich gebeten dir deinen Stundenplan zu geben." Sie reicht ihm das Blatt und er nimmt es mit einen Lächeln entgegen.

„Danke Hermine.", sagt er. Er überfliegt ihn kurz und versucht dabei zu ignorieren wie Tom sich über ihn beugt um es zu lesen. Sie öffnet ihren Mund wieder um etwas zu sagen wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Also bist du Hermine.", überlegt Tom als ob er sich dessen noch nicht sicher wäre. Seine Augen fliegen von Harrys Stundenplan auf. „Und du bist Ron Weasley?", Tom blickt Ron an und seine Lippen verziehen sich. „Harrys beste Freunde."

„Ja das stimmt.", sagt Ron ziemlich aggressiv.

„Tom Riddle", Tom hält Ihnen seine Hand entgegen. Ron bewegt sich nicht also nimmt Hermine die dargebotene Hand entgegen um sie zu schütteln. Doch ihre Augen weiten sich als Tom ihre Hand dreht und seine Lippen ihre Knöchel streifen. In direkter Reinblut Manier.

Harry war sofort skeptisch.

Rons Gesicht läuft rot an.

„Das sind Zevi Prince, Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Lestrange und Alphard Black.", stellt Tom vor.

„Angenehm. Da bin ich mir sicher.", begrüßt Alphard sie leicht. Harry jedoch merkt wie er eine Grimasse versucht zu verbergen.

„Granger?", fragt Abraxas sofort. „Bist du vielleicht mit Dagworth-Granger verwandt?" Stille.

„Ich bin Muggelgeborene.", sagt Hermine stolz und ihr Kinn hebt sich dabei etwas an.

„Oh Freude.", murmelt Lestrange. „Evans ist in Gryffindor und ein Schlammblutliebhaber. Wie könnte es anders sein." Harry blitzt ihn an.

„Halt die Klappe Lestrange.", fährt Ron ihn an. „Sie ist zehnmal mehr Hexe oder Zauberer als du je sein wirst."

„Oh jemand ist verliebt.", trällert Lestrange mit eine eingebildeten Zufriedenheit. Harry fühlt Toms Augen auf sich ruhen und runzelt fast die Stirn.

„Jemand-", startet er giftig.

„-das ist genug Lestrange", unterbricht Tom charmant. „Erinnern wir uns wie man sich zu benehmen hat. Was würde deine Mutter dazu sagen?" Lestrange wirft Tom einen verwirrten Blick zu aber hält nicht desto trotz seinen Mund und seine Wangen färben sich sogar etwas rot. Hermine wirft Tom einen unglaubwürdigen Blick zu.

Ok Harry war jetzt definitiv skeptisch.

„Entschuldigt mich.", presst er heraus. Verdammt. Konnte er nicht einen normalen Tag haben, bevor alles den Bach herunter geht? Er wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde sein Leben als Harry Potter mit dem als Harrison Evans zu verbinden. Er dachte nur nicht, dass es so schlimm am ersten Tag schon sein wird!

„Nein, nein.", winkt Tom ab. „Du und deine Freunde seid eingeladen euch hier hin zu setzen.", sagt er höflich, bevor er zwinkert. „Ihr könnt uns alles peinliche über Potter erzählen ."

Harry wusste, dass alles gespielt war und auch, dass Tom wusste, dass er es wusste. Hermine sieht unentschlossen aus aber Gott sei Dank auch nicht überzeugt. Ron zeigt einen üblen Blick.

„Das ist ok.", sagt der Rotschopf im Plauderton, wie er anscheinend hinbekommt. „Wir sehen dich später, ok Kumpel."

„Ja klar ich bin in einer Sekunde da.", sagt er.

Harry wartet bis sie sich am Gryffindortisch hinsetzten bevor er den Slytherins, vor allem Tom, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwirft.

„Was?", fragt Tom mit einer Unschuldsmiene die durch das glitzern seiner Augen als Lüge zu durchschauen war.

„Du weißt was los ist.", antwortete er. „Was auch immer du planst, du lässt gefälligst meine Freunde da raus."

„Er klingt ziemlich drohend oder?", fragt Tom die andern gelangweilt. Harry knirscht verzweifelt mit den Zähnen.

„Ich meine es ernst." Tom sieht hoch zu ihm und legt den Kopf abschätzend schief.

„Das habe ich mitbekommen.", antwortet er. Harry stellt seine Kaffeetasse hart ab und steht auf um sich zu Ron und Hermine zu setzen. Sofort hat sich Toms Hand um sein Handgelenk gelegt. So fest , dass es gerade so unangenehm war.

„Beruhig dich. Deine kleinen Hauslöwen sind sicher vor mir. Ich interessiere mich nicht für SIE, noch gewinne ich etwas dadurch, dass ich mit ihnen rede außer Amüsement."

„Das soll mich beruhigen?", fragt er und hebt dabei seine Augenbrauen.

„Pfadfinderehrenwort, Goldener Junge. Jetzt geh und rede mit deinen Freunden. Ich sehe dich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Damit löst Tom seine Hand von seinen Arm. Nicht jedoch bevor sein Nagel sich kurz in seine Haut gebohrt hat.

„Du weißt, dass du kein Pfadfinder bist.", sagt Harry.

Tom grinst nur in sich hinein.

Salazar. Er war geliefert.

A/N: Sorry dass das nächste Kapitel erst jetzt kam aber ich war auf reisen und kam einfach nicht dazu. Des weiteren wurde ich gefragt wie Harry es geschafft hat durch die Zeit zu reisen oder ob der Autor eine Fortsetzung geschrieben hat. Um das zu beantworten ja The Fictionist hat auch eine Borgeschichte zu dieser hier geschrieben die leider jedoch nicht fertiggestellt ist. Bei Interesse würde ich mich nachdem diese Geschichte hier fertig übersetzt ist daran machen auch diese zu übersetzen. Lasst es mich einfach wissen. Lg Jac


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Ron und Hermine zusammen mit den restlichen Gryffindors sehen ihn aufmerksam dabei zu, wie er -immer noch seine Tasse Kaffee beschützend haltend- hinsetzt.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelt er. „Ignoriert sie einfach, sie sind …"

„Baby Todesser?", schlägt Ron vor. Harry wirft den Rotschopf einen Blick zu bevor sich ein grinsen auf sein Gesicht schleicht.

„Und ziemlich temperamentvolle."

Sie starren ihn immer noch an. Genauso wie alle andern, die nicht damit beschäftigt waren die Zeitreisenden anzuglotzen. Snape und Dumbledore scheinen am aufmerksamsten. Snapes Gesicht zeigt die Steinmaske, die auch nur den kleinsten Schimmer an Gefühlen verbergt. Der starrer Bluck aus dunklen Augen , auf ihn gerichtet mit nur einen abwechselnden Seitenblick auf Tom und Zevi.

Harry versucht unter der Gesellschaft von Ron und Hermine sein Frühstück zu genießen. Jeden Falls so weit es ihm unter gegebenen Umständen möglich war. Sein Geduldsfaden wird jedoch immer dünner. Er konnte e kaum erwarten, dass der Unterricht bald beginnt. Was Wie er bald heraus finden wird, etwas bedeutet.

Eine pinke, Krötenähnliche Frau erhebt sich von dem Lehrertisch und verlangt Ruhe. Zum Frühstück. Keiner macht Ankündigungen beim Frühstück, obwohl er zugeben muss dass die normale Routine am Fest gestern Abend ja auch über den Haufen geschmissen wurde und deswegen die Frau nicht wirklich eine Chance hatte. Trotzdem. Wer glaubt sie zu sein um Ankündigungen zu machen? Sie war nur die neue Verteidigungs Professorin, dass musste sie sein. Egal was sie zu sagen hat, es wird wohl bis zu ihrer ersten Stunde warten können?

Was zufälligerweise natürlich seine erste Stunde war, Gryffindors und Slytherin versteht sich. Warum waren es immer diese beiden Häuser die für die gefährlichsten Fächer zusammen gefügt werden. VgddK, Zaubertränke, Fliegen…. Es war als würde jemand nur darauf warten, dass die Fetzen fliegen. Er seufzt leise als der Raum in eine verwirrte Stille gefüllt wird.

„Hem, hem", räuspert sich die Professorin und lächelt gestellt.

„Also ich muss schon sagen, dass es einfach fabelhaft ist wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und so viele freudige kleine Freunde zu sehen.", dass ihre Stimme etwas enger dabei wird scheint keinen aufzufallen. „Obwohl, wie es scheint einige Prozeduren sich verändert haben." Ihre Augen wandern zu den Zeitreisenden. „Ich hoffe, dass wird die besten Freunde werden und ich freue mich euch alle schon ganz genau kennen zu lernen.", lächelt sie. Dies veranlasst, dass einige Schüler ihre Augen von Harry lösen um ein unterdrücktes Lachen und Grimassen mit ihren Freunden zu tauschen.

„Ich bin ihre Freundin solange ich mir nicht ihre Jacke ausleihen muss.", flüstert Parvati, Lavender zu, was sie beide in leises Lachen hüllt.

„Das Ministerium für Zauberei hat schon seit eh her die Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer als sehr bedeutend angesehen. Die Gabe die euch angeboren wurde, kommt zu nichts wenn sie nicht durch klare Anweisungen geformt wird. Die antiken Anwendungen die einzigartig für die Zauberei Gesellschaft sind, müssen bewahrt werden und dürfen unter keinen Umständen über die Generationen verloren gehen. Das magische Wissen, dass uns von unseren Vorfahren übermittelt wurde muss beschützt und poliert werden, von denjenigen die dazu auserkoren sind diese noblen Gaben zu unterrichten."

Umbridge pausiert, um den anderen Professoren eine Verbeugung anzudeuten. Keiner von ihnen zeigt auch nur ein Anzeichen, diese Geste zu erwidern. Harry sah wie McGonagall und Sprout einen Blick tauschten und wirft Tom einen zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts. Die Kröte macht weiter.

„Jeder Direktor und Direktorin von Hogwarts hat etwas neues hinzugefügt, als sie über die historische Schule regierten. Und so sollte es auch sein, da ohne Fortschritt alles nur noch veraltet. Obwohl Fortschritt, allein um den Fortschrittswillen untergraben werden sollte."

Harry fühlt, wie ihn das Blut gefriert. Oh nein. Ron sieht so aus als würde er jeden Moment in einen tiefe Schlaf verfallen, sein Kopf rutsch von der Hand, die ihn versucht zu halten ab. Die Schüler brachen in gemurmelten Gespräche ab. Alle die eben nicht an der Schwelle zum Schlaf stehen. Sie macht mit ähnlichen Gedanken weiter.

„… wir sollten bewahren, was unbedingt bewahrt werden muss. Perfektionieren was perferktioniert werden muss und alles daran setzen Praktiken die verboten werden sollten zu unterlassen."

Sie setzt sich wieder. Dumbledore klatscht und die Angestellten sowie Schülerschaft folgt. Harry fühlt eine Welle von Hass und Angewidertheit aufgrund der pinken Kröte in seiner Brust anschwellen .Ron scheint aus seinen Schlaf zu erwachen, als das Frühstück langsam wieder seinen Lauf nimmt obwohl nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Essen da war.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", murmelt er um seinen Schinken. „Hat jemand von euch ein Wort davon verstanden? Das muss eine der eingebildetsten und langweiligsten Reden gewesen sein die ich je gehört habe. Und das will was heißen immerhin bin ich mit Percy aufgewachsen."

„Ich denke, dass das ihre Absicht war.", murmelt Harry. „Schüler neigen dazu keine Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen." Für einen Moment sahen beide ihn an als ob ihn ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Er realisiert, dass er nicht mal ein Jahr zuvor auch die Rede an sich vorbei ziehen lassen hätte.

„Es bedeutet Ronald.", erklärt Hermine zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, obwohl sie immer noch etwas erstaunt aussieht. „Dass das Ministerium, sich in Hogwarts Angelegenheit einmischt."

Er, Ron und Hermine stehen vor dem Verteidigungs Klassenzimmer. Es ging ein leisen Murren durch die anwesenden Schüler, dass jeh verstummte sobald die Zeitreisenden ankamen. Tom, sieht ziemlich grimm aus, obwohl Harry davon ausgeht, dass er entweder sich das einbildet oder seine eigenen Gefühle auf andere Übertragt. Tom hat nicht dieselben Gründe warum er Umbridge hassen sollte. Sie scheint der selben Ansicht- dass Magie etwas exklusives sei- zu haben, wie er. Ihre Augen treffen sich, doch bevor einer etwas sagen kann werden sie von der nervenden Stimme in den Raum gebeten. Tom greift nach seinen Arm um ihn dann auf die Slytherin Seite zu ziehen. Ron sieht aus als sei ihm schlecht und Harry hebt seine Augenbrauen. Umbridge beobachtet sie beide, Lippen gespitzt.

Um einen Punkt zu vertreten setzt er sich neben Tom, stellt dennoch sicher, dass sie relativ in der Mitte des Raumes sitzen und dass Ron und Hermine auf seiner anderen Seite sitzen. Er weiß nicht ob sie erleichtert waren, dass er sie nicht verlassen hat oder verunsichert weil sie so nah an den Schlangen sitzen. Toms Lippen heben sich zu einen amüsierten Lächeln verzogen.

„Zauberstäbe weg bitte.", verlangt Umbridge und wedelt ihren eigenen Richtung Tafel. VERTEIDIGUNG GEGEN DIE DUNKLEN KÜNSTE; EINE UMKEHRUNG ZU DEN HRUNDPRINZIPIEN.

Harry seufzt fast zu laut. Er möchte auf keinen Fall arrogant klingen, dennoch hat er eben schon seine ZAGs bestanden und dafür ein ganzes Jahr trainiert. Er braucht, noch möchte er zurück zu den Grundprinzipien gehen. Die Stunden sollten eh etwas monoton für ihn werden doch jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass es wie ein zweites Geschichte für Zauberei werden wird ohne die Möglichkeit ein Nickerchen zu halten.

Bücher geschrieben von Slinkhard wurden rum gegeben und Anweisungen erschienen an der Tafel. Er überfliegt den Text kurz ohne Enthusiasmus . Tom hatte einen Hauch von Angewidertheit auf seinen Gesicht. Dass sagt alles. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der dunkle Lord nicht mal das Buch berühren möchte. Ganz zu schweigen davon es zu lesen.

„Ich möchte dass ihr das erste Kapitel lest. Lernen für Anfänger. Kein Grund zu reden."

Da war das allgemeine Geräusch von Rascheln der Seiten und er tauscht einen Blick mit Tom. Weder er, Harry, noch zu seiner Überraschung Hermine hat einen Ansatz dazu gemacht zu lesen zu beginnen. Er glaubt er hat Hermine noch nie ein Buch nicht lesen sehen, wenn sie dazu aufgefordert wurden. Die Situation war knifflig.

Seine beste Freundin lässt die Professorin nicht aus den Augen, die Hand gehoben. Ruhe bricht aus. Tom hat sich nach hinten gelehnt und beobachtet den Bücherwurm. Für den Moment scheint er-ganz der Slytherin- zufrieden damit zu sein zuzusehen wie sich die Situation entwickelt. Harry wählt einen anderen Pfad. Eine schlechte Entscheidung, aber nach einer eineinschläferndende, Stress und dieses nervige angestarrt werden , war seine Nerven sowieso schon ziemlich gereizt.

„Hangman?", fragt er Tom und bietet ihn einen Stift an. Umbridge Aufmerksamkeit fliegt zu ihm. Tom wirft ihn einen tadelnden Blick zu doch verraten seine Augen die Belustigung. Der restliche Schülerkörper wird leise, neugierig, sie finden den sich ausbreitenden Sturm viel interessanter als ihre Lektüre… nein es kann nicht mal Lektüre genannt werden … eher Bäumemörder.

„Mr Potter", beginnt Umbridge, innerlich brodelnd.

„Professor", begrüßt er sie daraufhin und unterbricht sie damit gekonnt. Ihre Augen härten sich. Seine Slytherins sehen gleichzeitig ungläubig und amüsiert aus. Hermines Augen weitem sich und ihre Hand steht wie erfroren in der Luft.

„Ist da ein Problem?", verlangt der Professor zu erfahren und man kann die Kante in der Stimme hören. Er lächelt faul.

„Nein überhaupt nicht, warum haben Sie gefragt?"

„Sie lesen nicht.", spricht sie das offensichtliche aus. „Finden sie den Text zu schwierig?"

„Ja Professor.", gibt er zugleich zurück. „Ich komme nicht über den Seitenblättern Teil hinweg, Professor. Immer wenn ich es versuche werde ich von dem lethargischen Gefühl von Erschöpfung überflutet. Es ist alles umsonst und langweilig wissen Sie? Meine Selbsterhaltung hält mich davon ab ihre Anweisungen zu befolgen, da sie realisiert, dass die Inkompetenz Slinkhards ,ich zum Suizid führen würde."

Ron trägt einen Block zur Schau, der vermuten lässt, dass er denkt, dass Harry verrückt geworden ist. Die Mehrheit der Klasse versucht ihr gekichere zu verbergen. Umbridge sieht so aus, als ob sie ihn umbringen möchte.

„Nachsitzen.", schnappt sie. Harry öffnet seine Augen in Unschuld.

„Für was Professor? Ich habe doch nur Ihre Frage beantwortet. Ich dachte Sie wären dazjdazuugt uns zu helfen!"

„Unverschämtheit.", spuckt sie aus.

„Ah ja das", überlegt er freudig. „ ich denke ich war etwas unhöflich. Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich. Mir wurde gesagt dass das meine Persönlichkeit sei…" Er nimmt das Buch das erste Mal in die Hand. „Aber es ist wirklich ok. Ich kann sie nicht dafür diskriminieren, dass sie diesen Schrott mit einen Textbuch verwechseln. Ich habe gehört Ministeriums Lehrer Unterricht sei verstörend… existiert sowas überhaupt?", er pausiert und wendet sich an die Klasse. „Weiß das jemand."

„Für eine Woche.", fügt Umbridge hinzu. Ihre Nasenflügel beben. „Wie können Sie es wagen…",spuckt sie aus, bevor sie einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt um sich anscheinend zu beruhigen. „Jeder liest das erste Kapitel. Der nächste der spricht wird Mr Potter bei der Woche Nachsitzen Gesellschaft leisten."

„Potter Evans.", korrigiert er sie in einen hilfreichen Ton.

„Zwei Wochen!", kreischt sie. Die Klasse unterdrückt ihr Amüsement in ihren Ärmeln und den Bäumemörder. Harry lehnt sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Arme verschränkt auf der Brust. Kein Ton von sich gebend.

Er hebt nicht sein Buch auf.

Die Stunde verfliegt.

Erfolg.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Mit einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, der seine schlechte Laune widerspiegelt, stapft Harry den ihn sehr bekannten Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Er hat sein Training vernachlässigt. In die Vergangenheit geschleudert zu werden, mit nicht den Hauch an Wunsch mit seinen Zimmergenossen zu kommunizieren, hat ihn in eine andere Richtung geführt, wie er seine Zeit verbringen kann. Lesen war auch gar nicht soo schlimm, sobald er über seine Bücherallergie hinweg kam. Auch wenn er bezweifelt jemals aus reinen Vergnügen zu lesen. Nichts desto trotz würde er nie wieder jemanden für ihn sterben lassen. Niemals wieder wie bei Cedric. Niemals wieder wird er hilflos sein. Außerdem war es ein ausgezeichneter Weg niemanden um ihn herum zu verhexen… Löwen ins Krankenzimmer. Genauer genommen Ginny Weasley. Wie kann sie es wagen ? Was, nur weil er nicht mehr herum läuft und alle Slytherins als das Letzte beschimpft, ist er plötzlich böse? Sie hat kein Recht. Ok, sie hat einen Grund Tom nicht zu mögen, aber den Rest hat sie nicht mal eine Chance gegeben. Sie gibt niemals jemanden eine Chance. Und dann war da noch die Rede, wie er seine Eltern betrügt, in dem er mit ihren Mörder befreundet ist. Tom war nicht Voldemort. Noch nicht. Er hat die Möglichkeit es zu stoppen. Aber nein! Er war jetzt ein verdammter Betrüger; hat sie vergessen wer sie aus der Kammer gerettet hat? Salazar. Es passiert alles zu schnell. Als die Fenster zu vibrieren anfangen wusste er, dass es Zeit war dich zu beruhigen. Training hilft wirklich. Er hatte sowieso Zeit bis Tom auftaucht.

Es war eh nutzlos nach im zu suchen. Früher oder später treffen sich ihre Wege immer. Wie er in der Vergangenheit festgestellt hat, war das einzige Problem ihn aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der zukünftige dunkle Lord wird ihn schon finden. Sie enden meistens damit zusammen zu trainieren oder Übungsduelle gegeneinander auszuführen- egal was alle anderen sagen, es war nur zur Übung. Die anderen scheinen einfach nicht zu verstehen, dass obwohl sie alle mögliche Flüche gegeneinander anwenden, dass sie doch nicht ernsthaft streiten. Ernsthaft, wenn es dazu hinauslaufen würde dann… es war es nicht wert darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwann haben sich alle daran gewöhnt, dass sie sich gegenseitig, verletzt oder so gar halbtot zum Krankenflügel schleifen. Es war eigenartig befriedigend. Sich mit Tom zu duellieren. Es war eine Herausforderung wie es keine andere gibt. Er muss wirklich einen Todes Wunsch haben. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er hatte sich niemals in der Schule bemüht. Er wollte niemals herausstechen, nur weil er etwas besser als die andern kann und natürlich wollte er auch nicht Hermine ausstechen und sie dadurch verlieren. Er kann sich jetzt schon vorstellen wie Tom wütend sein wird, dass er nicht nur Os und Es bekommt. Wie auch immer.

„Wie habe ichs auch anders erwartet?", sagt Tom, ruhig als er in den da und fort Raum läuft und mühelos den instinktiv geworfenen Fluch ausweicht. Der Bastard sollte es besser wissen, als sich einfach so ohne Warnung anzuschleichen. Eine Reihe an animierten Golems wurden schnell zerstört. Die Wand hinter Tom zierte ein großes verkohltes Loch.

„Du kannst Gedanken lesen.", antwortet er und beruhigt seine Magie wieder.

„Du hast mein tiefstes und dunkelstes Geheimnis enthüllt. Ich muss dich wahrscheinlich umbringen."

„Ja? Wie läuft das für dich so?", gibt er grummelnd zurück. Tom runzelt die Stirn bei seinen unüblichen Ton.

„Rede weiter und du findest es bald heraus.", antwortet er. Harry rollt darauf nur seine Augen. Das war ja was ganz neues. Tom verwandelt den Trainingsraum in eine Abbild des Schlangen Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzen sich beide. Ein Moment der Stille.

„Also du findest den Namen Lord Voldemort lächerlich.", startet Tom in Plauderton .

„Ich hatte fast einen Herzanfall als Abraxas diesen Namen verwendete", gesteht er.

„Das hab ich gesehen." , grinst Tom. Stille. „Also?"

„Hä?"

„Wie bitte.", korrigiert Tom automatisch. „Du findest es so lächerlich, also musst du mir etwas besseres vorschlagen."

„Warum ich bin nicht derjenige, der versucht ein Massenmörder und Psychopath zu werden.", wer hebt seine Augenbrauen. Tom wirft ihn einen bösen Blick zu. Jeder andere hätte sich bei dem Blick geduckt. Harry lächelt.

„Sind wir hiermit dann fertig?", fragt er schließlich als keine Antwort kam. Toms verzieht seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Ich schwöre du warst mal tolerierbar.", sagt er verwirrt. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit den Gryffindors."

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Das verrät dir die Krawatte."

„Ich werde diese verdammte Krawatte verbrennen.", murmelt Tom dunkel.

„Ich dachte es wäre die Schuld vom sprechenden Hut.", kommentiert er milde. Da war ein Augenblick der Stille, der nur noch intensiver wurde als Tom Harry einen Blick zuwirft.

„Wenn du willst verbrenne ich auch den?", frägt er sarkastisch. Er gibt keine Antwort, weshalb Tom aufblickt. Der dunkle Lord gibt einen aufgebrachten Ton von sich. „Ok das wars.". Zu seinen Schreck befand sich nun Toms Zauberstab an seiner Kehle. Er dreht seinen Kopf weg um den glatten Stab zu entkommen. Wie? Blöde voraussichtliche sich schnell bewegende Schlange. Er rutscht noch weiter in seinen Stuhl zurück. Ja, auch wenn Tom nicht so furchterregend (für ihn jedenfalls) ist, heißt es dennoch nicht, dass er diese Position mag. Er hasst den Krankenflügel, und um ehrlich zu sein versucht er ihn zu vermeiden.

„Was hab ich gemacht?", fragt er sachte. Wieso immer er? Seine Narbe brennt wirklich schmerzhaft.

„Den Gryffindor kann ich hinnehmen, Salazar weiß du hast einen zu großen Heldenkomplex um dort zu landen. Das Schlammblut und Blutverräter-ja auch vermutet. Aber das? Bitte sag mir, dass ich nicht meine Zeit verschwende?"

„Das würde davon abhängen, was du versuchst zu erreichen?"

„Harry"

„Tom.", ahmt er nach. Toms Reaktion war klassisch. Wäre da nicht dieser Stab an seinem Hals hätte er sogar gelacht . Was ging vor sich? Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er etwas absichtlich gemacht hat um den Slytherin zu nerven. Nichts mehr als sein übliches zurück Gerede.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mit Dumbledors goldenen Jungen zureden, noch mit dem Helden der Hellen Seite. Entweder war alles was ich über dich weiß gespielt, aber da wir ja wissen mit wem genau du eine Verbindung hast bezweifle ich das. Das bedeutet, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„U denkst, dass etwas nicht stimmt und hältst mir deswegen deinen Stab unters Kinn?", fragt er verständnislos.

„Nein, das ist nur weil du schwer zu fangen bist. Glücklicher Trottel hast das Talent jeder Situation zu entkommen und der Fragerei zu entgehen."

„Und das kommt ausgerechnet von ihm."

„Harry!"

„Schau, es geht dich einfach nichts an."

„Das tut es wenn mir dein Grübeln eine Migräne einbringt."

„Jetzt weißt du endlich wie ich mich immer fühle… kannst du jetzt so lieb sein und den Stab entfernen?"

„Klar, wenn du mir endlich sagst, was dich beschäftigt."

„Seit wann kümmerts dich?"

„Seit ich deine Beerdigung beistehen musste. Vom Ministerium gehalten übrigens."

„Autsch."

„Hm. Sprich."

„Nein."

„Legilimens." Blöder dunkler Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Toms Sicht:

Harrys Augen weiten sich; die strahlenden Emeralden verdunkelt vom Schmerz. Es war seine Schuld, weil er immer ausweicht. Er kann nur einen gewissen Anteil von Unverschämtheit tolerieren. Ein Mädchen. Rote Haare. Ein Schrei. Tausende von Bildern in seinen Kopf. Ein weiblicher Weasley. Ginny? War das ihr Name? Er verlegt seinen festen Griff. Er weiß das Harry auch seine Grenzen hat- früher oder später wird er zusammenbrechen. Sein Gesicht ist erbleicht, die normalerweise gebräunte Haut sieht aus wie aus Wachs und ziemlich asch , aufgrund der Attacke. Er fühlt sich nicht schuldig. Er hat ihn gewarnt. Und Harry weiß wo er steht. Ein Moment später bricht die Verbindung, sie wird so schwarz wie Teer. Er zieht seinen Geist langsam zurück; beobachtet Harrys Gesicht vorsichtig. Das war vielleicht ein bisschen Harsch. Harry hat etwas fragiles, etwas unschuldiges an sich, was beides, seine Erinnerungen und seine Kraft, Lügen schimpft. Der Gryffindor-Goldene Junge war alles andere als unschuldig- das wusste er, dennoch das Gefühl war da. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Reinheit beschützen sollte, oder sie zerstören, bis nichts mehr außer Dunkelheit da bleibt. Mit einen unhörbaren Seufzen löst er seinen Griff aus den ihn wohlbekannten dunklen Locken. Er würde bald aufwachen. Dieses Irritierende Wesen bleibt nie Lange ohnmächtig. Verdammt er kann ja nicht mal richtig Sterben. Es war zu früh für ihn. Er hatte für ungefähr 3 Woche nicht mehr an diesen Vorfall gedacht. Es sieht so aus, als ob sich die Zeiten ändern. Und im Stillen ist er sich sicher, dass sein Gegenpart der Grund dafür ist. Er fühlt sich nicht Schuldig. Er rollt die Augen als er auf die bewusstlose Gestalt auf dem Boden blickt und kniet sich neben ihn.

Die Geräusche, die die Flammen vom Feuer machen gibt es eine wohlige Atmosphäre. Es war beruhigend. Die Schatten die durch die Nachahmung des Gemeinschaftsraums geworfen werden waren willkommen, vor allem nach dem der restliche tag im Sonnenschein der Oberen Korridoren verbracht wurde. Du kannst dich nie ausruhen, wissend dass immer ein Augenpaar auf dir liegt; von einen Jäger, der nur auf einen Moment der Schwäche wartet um zuzugreifen, wie eine Vampir sein nächstes Opfer. Der Boden trügt, mit seiner harten und kalten Erscheinung, die in Wirklichkeit wärme birgt. Er liebt Magie. Nicht, dass er derjenige war, der mit der Beheizung des Bodens beschäftigt war. Nein das waren andere Leute, denkt er grinsend. Ungeduldig überprüft er nochmal Harrys Zustand. Wann würde er aufwachen? Was war der Grund hinter Geduld, wenn du die Macht besitzt es schneller zu machen?

„Enervate."

Zu seiner Verteidigung war Harry sofort Kampfbereit ein Fluch auf den Lippen. Seine Augen waren vor Wut gedunkelt. Unberührt hebt er nur seine Augenbraue.

„Ginny Weasley hmm?", fragt er. „Du hattest kein Recht dazu." Harrys Stimme war eng und vorsichtig kontrolliert. Seine Aufgebrachtheit, verborgen unter Schichten vom Glauben an Recht und das Gute. Falls er ein Herz gehabt hätte, wäre es jetzt wahrscheinlich ein stück gebrochen. Es war Schade so ein Talent verborgen zu wissen. Er hatte den Jungen gesehen als das Bedürfnis zu dunkleren Flüchen zugreifen da war- es war wunderschön mit anzusehen. Die helle Seite ruiniert ihn. Dumbledore, der manipulierender Trottel ruiniert ihn. Er war ein Parselmund, Salazar! Wenn das mal nicht ein Zeichen ist! Es war eine Beleidigung, dass er so schamlos ausgenutzt wird. Jeder weiß, dass er immer alles bekommt - vor allem seine Mit-Parselmünder. Und nicht zu vergessen, war er derjenige mit der Verbindung. Nicht Dumbledore. Nicht das Schlammblut. Und natürlich auch keiner der verdammten Weasleys. ER. Zählt das nicht? Wenn man dann noch hinzu nimmt, dass Harry -mal abgesehen davon, dass er kein Respekt zeigt- eine ausgezeichnete Gesellschaft war. Fast wie… kann er es zugeben. Ein Freund? Sie können komischerweise sogar eine intelligente Konversation halten. Oder das konnte er jeden falls. Diese verdammte Maske! Wie es aussieht war Harry in dieser Zeit ein offener Mensch der sein Herz zeigt. Und zwar einer der schlimmsten. Er benimmt sie wie ein Sportler. Seine Noten könnten auch besser sein. Um es kurz zu machen : er benimmt sich wie der Retter der hellen Seite. Aber das war nicht Harry. Jeder Dummkopf könnte das erkennen.

„Ich hatte alles Recht der Welt.", antwortet er. Er bemerkt mit wachsenden Amüsement, wie sich Harry über diese Aussage aufregt. Es war lustig mit anzusehen. Dieser Junge war wahrlich ein Rätsel. Die Gefühle die er der ganzen Welt preisgibt, zeigen ganz eindeutig seine Gryffindor Seite. Aber wie er sie zeigt war ziemlich Slytherin. Diese abwendete Haltung, die zischende Stimme und die Rache- süß und heiß wie Schokoladen-Fondue. Ah, er sieht so viel von sich selbst in den Jungen. Er hat soviel Potential. Es war einfach eine Frage der Zeit. Er kann ihn umstimmen. Wenn die Seite des Lichts ihn verstößt wo soll er anders hin als zur dunklen? So einfach jedoch Brillant. Natürlich muss er vorsichtig sein, damit er sich nicht verrät. Harry war ziemlich loyal. Doch wenn du dir einmal die Loyalität verspielt hast, war sie für immer verloren. Manchmal wusste er nicht ob sie Zwillinge waren, die bei der Geburt getrennt wurden ( natürlich wäre Harry derjenige, der weggegeben wurde. Allein die Idee dass er ein Potter sein könnte..), oder komplette Gegensätze. Die Verbindung wie auch immer faszinierend. Er grinst.

„Stehst du wirklich für ihre Unverschämtheit und Lügen ein?", fragt er. Er war wirklich neugierig, aber er hatte auch nichts gegen den vorwurfsvollen Ton den er hinzugefügt hatte.

„Was willst du Tom", fragt Harry. Er behält gekonnt einen passiven Gesichtsausdruck und erlaubt nur seinen Lippen sich zu spitzen.

„Ich möchte viele Sache-von einigen meiner Wünsche weißt du."

„Sei nicht geheimnisvoll. Das steht dir nicht."

„Lehr mich eines besseren dann.", gibt er zurück und weiß dass Harry niemals darauf eingeht. Er war zu vorsichtig und hatte zu viel Erfahrung um auf so eine Falle hinein zu fallen. Nein mit Harry war es etwas ganz anderes. Jeder Spielzug musste reichlich überlegt werden. Das Spiel muss mit mehr Finesse und Rücksichtslosigkeit gespielt werden. Ein Paradox, dennoch war nicht alles was sie beide betrifft ein Paradox? Er fühlt sich jedoch ein bisschen enttäuscht als Harry ihn nur eine Blick zuwirft seine Tasche nimmt und aus den Raum läuft. Das beste an Harry? Sie mussten sich nichts gegenseitig vormachen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Harry beißt sich auf die Lippe, als er die bekannten Korridor zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum läuft. Sein Kopf pocht. Tom schafft es seinen Kopf in jeder möglichen weiße schmerzen zuzufügen – und das meint er sprichwörtlich UND wortwörtlich ! Er war nur so… verwirrend. Er war gefährlicher als Voldemort jemals sein könnte. Er war nicht so gestört; gerissener und einfach ein Genie. Das schlimmste an allen? Du kannst vergessen was er ist. Er bringt dich dazu dich um ihn zu kümmern. Harry schließt fest seine Augen, er fühlt Schwindel. Leicht bebend, schwankt er in den runden Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein Bett. Rote Bett Vorhänge, seine Truhe, seine einzige Chance für Ruhe. Auch wenn nicht immer das Bett ein sicherer Hafen ist. Seine Träume hatten dass an sich. Jede Nacht. Mit einen seufzen kriecht er unter die Decke und schließt die Vorhänge. Das Licht von draußen erlischt, beruhigen für Augen und Kopf. Die Decke war kalt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn versucht er die Kissen auszuschütteln. Dann lässt er seine Augen zufallen.

Er war früh auf am nächsten morgen. Zu früh. Es muss etwas um 4 Uhr sein. Harry wusste er würde nicht mehr einschlafen. Mit einen seufzen kleidet er sich und macht sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

„Deine Freunde suchen nach dir."

Er legt sein Kopf schief, als er die Stimme von Zevi Prince vernimmt. Der Asch Haarige Teenager stoppt neben ihn um sich dann auch an die Wand zu lehnen. Sie waren vor den Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer. Die Wände nicht stark beleuchtet, Schatten umhüllen sie. Der Winter macht den Kerker immer dunkler.

„hmm", antwortet er. Zevi grinst.

„So wortgewannt. Wie immer."

„Halt die Klappe Zev.", schnappt er leicht, nicht wirklich beleidigt. Da war ein Moment der Stille.

„Ihr scheint euch sehr nahe zu stehen.", bemerkt Zevi.

„Das sind wir.", seufzt er. „Oder das waren wir wenigstens. Ich weiß nicht wie wir jetzt zueinander stehen."

„Tom wird mich dafür umbringen, dass ich das jetzt sage.. aber stoße sie nicht weg.", rät ihn Zevi. Sein Gesicht verrät keine Gefühlsregung.

„Tom?", fragt er. „Was hat Tom damit zu tun?" Zevi sieht etwas angepisst aus.

„Sei nicht so naiv Evans! Denkst du echt mein Lor- Tom reist für jeden durch die Zeit?", schnappt er. Harrys Augen fliegen hoch.

„Ich schätze, dass du es nicht noch weiter ausführen kannst oder?", fragt er. Zevi war schon immer sein Partner in den ganzen Machtspielen mit Riddle; zurückhaltend vielleicht, dennoch immer ein Verbündeter. Er würde trotzdem immer Tom wählen. Wenn es zu der Wahl zwischen den beiden kommen würde, würden alle Tom wählen.

„Ha! Und Toms Wut spüren? Guter Witz.", sagt Zevi trocken und bestätigt damit Harrys Gedanken. Das Gespräch stoppt als mehr Schüler zum Klassenzimmer kommen- unter ihnen Tom. Er gibt ihn beiden einen durchdringenden Blick, sagt dennoch nichts. Zevi greift nach seinen Arm bevor er zu den anderen geht. „Sei nur vorsichtig ok?"

„Harry!", ruft eine Stimme hinter ihn. Er zuckt innerlich zusammen und wappnet sich bevor er sich umdreht.

„Wirst du mir verraten was zwischen dir und Prince vorgeht?", fragt Tom und hält vor ihn am. Harry tut so als würde er darüber nachdenken.

„Nein."

„Dann finde ich Zevi.", sagt Tom und hält seinen Blick prüfend. Er hebt nur seine Augenbrauen und erkennt des dunklen Lords Bluff… wenn Tom mit den Schultern zuckt und sich umdreht um zu gehen verflucht er seinen Retter-komplex. Er denkt nicht, dass Zevi Toms Ausfrage Methoden gut überstehen würde.

„Riddle.", ruft er leise. Tom dreht dich um und sieht dabei sehr selbstzufrieden aus. Er kann sich gerade noch davon abhalten seine Augen zurollen. Sehr selbstbewusst läuft er ihn entgegen und stoppt erst als er den dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen blickt.

„Er hat mich nur darüber informiert, dass meine Freunde nach mir suchen.", er grinst bei Toms Gesichtsausdruck und geht weg. Oh er liebt es mit Toms Kopf herum zu spielen. Es macht so viel Spaß.

„Dass du kein Vertrauen in unsere Freundschaft hast schmerzt wirklich.", ruft ihm Tom nach.

„Wie wirst du jemals darüber hinweg kommen?", neckt er ihn, sieht jedoch nicht zurück.

„Halt den Mund Auserwählter!"

„Touché, Tommy-boy, touché."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum. Augen mit einen Glanz bedeckt und Gedanken Meilen entfernt. Obwohl er glücklich war die 1949er Crew wiederzusehen, weiß er nicht ob das eine so gute Idee war für sie zu kommen. In der netteste möglichen Art es zu sagen: er vertraut ihnen nicht.

Er sieht immer weniger von Ron und Hermine… sie sind seine besten Freunde, er merkt es wenn sie etwas beschäftigt. Die Slytherins scheinen ziemlich mit ihren Geduldreserven zu spielen. Wie sollte das jemals gut enden?

Der Rest des Hauses, wenige Individuen ausgeschlossen, scheint ihm gegenüber auch feindlich zu werden. Seit dem Trip in die Vergangenheit war es ihm nicht mehr möglich sich so einfach wie zuvor mit ihnen zu vermischen, nicht mehr ihre kleine Macken tolerieren, wie er es zuvor immer konnte. Er hat sich an die (relative) Privatsphäre der Slytherins gewöhnt. Jetzt wollte wie es scheint jeder etwas von ihm. Es war wie als ob sich sein erstes Jahr hier wiederholte! Alle starrten.

Manchmal fragt er sich echt, was Tom dachte als er für ihn durch Raum und Zeit reiste… ok vielleicht nur Zeit, aber der Raum Teil klingt einfach cool. Mit einen hat Zevi recht- Tom würde nicht für jeden einfach so durch die Zeit reisen. Um ehrlich zu sein, macht Tom eh immer nur alles was für ihn selbst von Nutzen ist. Was ihn dazu bringt sich zu Fragen was er jetzt schon wieder plant? Vielleicht, vielleicht hat war es wieder an der Zeit für das Goldene Trio sich an die Recherche zu machen. Er kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Leute sie das wirklich nennen. Schritt 1: nerve Tom so sehr wie es geht um seine Intention heraus zu finden.

„Harry.", Tom läuft rüber und lehnt sich an den Gryffindortisch. Hermines Augen weiten sich, weil Tom so schnell reagiert. Ron sah etwas zufrieden aus, verbirgt es aber so gut es ihn möglich ist damit ihr Plan funktioniert. Ah er liebt seine Freunde.

„Tom.", ahmt er nach. Er schaut nicht auf, sondern greift nach noch einen Stück Toast. Er schaut zu Ron und Hermine. „Also kommt ihr zum Quidditchfeld später?", sagt er abwesend.

„Musst du das wirklich fragen Kumpel?", antwortet Ron mit einen leichten grinsen. Der Rotschopf bewegt sich um nach noch mehr Bacon zugreifen, was Hermine dazu veranlasst, ihn mit ihrem Buch zu schlagen.

„Hörst du jemals auf zu essen?", fragt sie fassungslos. Harry schüttelt nur lächelnd seinen Kopf. Sie tauschen einen Blick.

„Dumme Frage Mi, dumme Frage."

„Harry.", Toms Stimme wird kälter. Er schaut trotzdem nicht auf.

„Hi- du weißt, dass du schon einmal meinen Namen gesagt hast oder ?" Ron verschluckt sich fast an seinen Kürbissaft, was ihn einen missbilligen Blick seitens Tom einfängt. Hermine sieht etwas unwohl aus als Toms Magie zu brodeln beginnt.

„Hör auf mich zu ignorieren."

„Das tu ich nicht.", erwidert er ruhig. „Falls ich dich ignorieren würde, würde ich dir nicht Antworten oder?" Jetzt beobachtet fast die ganze Schule ihre Konfrontation. Abraxas und Draco saßen zusammen, mitten im Reden eingefroren. Zevi hat einen leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Genauso wie Snape. Es war eine ziemlich gruselige Feststellung. Ha! Sie aßen beide Reiswaffeln und geschnittene Banane. Dumbledors Augen leuchten, was nichts gutes vermuten lässt und Theodor Nott sah fasziniert aus, Zeuge einer ihrer Legendären Auseinandersetzung zu sein.

Toms Augen verschmälern sich. Man kann rote Flecken in den normalen violett farbigen Augen erkennen. Seine Aura wo fühlbar durch seine Aufgebrachtheit.

Plötzlich verschwindet diese Aura und wird von einen wunderschönen Lächeln ersetzt.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass diese Taktik funktionieren wird? Ich falle nicht zweimal auf den selben Trick herein." Oh verdammt. Er hats herausgefunden. Ok na dann.

Er zuckt mit den Achseln: „ Voldemort fällt immer aufs selbe hinein… es ist wahnsinnig lustig."

„Lord Voldemort.", verbessert Tom ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er kann seine Gewohnheit einfach nicht ablegen.

„Ja. Er. Schlangengesicht. Rotauge. Dein psychopathisches verrücktes Zukunfts-ich?"

„Und du fragst dich warum fast die ganze Dunkle Seite dich Tod sehen will." Er bemerkt, was er unbewusst gemacht hat und verflucht sich innerlich. Kein Necken! Sachlich bleiben. Es war aber so verlockend.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das funktioniert? Ich falle nicht zweimal draufrein."

„Nicht?", grinst Tom. „Das ist lustig, weil du für den Helden-komplex, oder besser gesagt Leute retten jedes einzelne Mal reinfällst." Stille. Verdammt.

„Ich habe KEINEN Retter-komplex." Tom tätschelt seinen Kopf. „Natürlich nicht Potter. Natürlich nicht." Dann dreht er um und läuft weg. Er tauscht eine Grimasse mit Ron und Hermine.

Ok das ist nach hinten losgegangen.

Er sitzt ganz hinten im Verteidigungs Klassenzimmer. Zu Tode gelangweilt und starrt lustlos auf die vergilbten Seiten von Slinkhards…man kann es nicht mal Buch nennen. Es war nutzlos. Er seufzt und lehnt seinen Kopf in den Nacken um an die – pinke!- Decke zu starren. Salazar, Umbridge macht es möglich dass er sich übergeben möchte.

„Mr. Potter.", flötet sie sofort. Er bewegt seinen Kopf langsam zurück zu einer sehr viel uninteressanteren Person. Die Frau trottet durch den Raum, ihre pinke Handtasche an ihrem ebenso pinken Mantel gedrückt. „Ist da irgendein Problem?" Diese furchtbare zuckersüße Stimme brach es.

„Ist da irgendetwas drinnen was auch nur ansatzweise darauf hindeutet Verteidigungssprücke zu lernen?", fragt er kalt. Er sah ihre Augen weiten.

„Sie meinen um sie zu benutzen? Ich sehe nicht wie sie in meinen Klassenraum Flüche verwenden müssten."

„Ah, das würde der Grund für magische Institutionen sein. Um zu lernen.", antwortete er.

„Harry!", stöhnt Hermine und gibt ihn einen Warnenden Blick. Er begegnet den Blick der pinken Kröte ohne zu zögern.

„Sie lernen in einen risikofreien, Ministeriums abgesegneten Umständen Mr. Potter. Außer Sie denken, Sie wüssten es besser als das Ministerium?"

„Ein fünfjähriger.", sagt er langsam. „Würde es besser als das Ministerium wissen." Ihr Gesicht verzieht sich und ihre Stimme ähnelt einen hohen schrillen Kreischen.

„NACHSITZEN!"

„Dafür, dass ich eine Frage gestellt habe?", er weiß, dass er sein Glück zu weit puscht. Aber die ganze Zeitreise/Voldemort/inkompetente Lehrer Kombination hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit auf der Kante. Es raus zu lassen tat gut.

„Dafür dass Sie dem Ministerium nicht gehorchen.", flüstert sie ruhiger.

„Das Ministerium ist ein Haufen von Dummköpfen.", Tom. WOW.

„Auch für Sie Nachsitzen Mr. Riddle.", schnappt sie. Die Todesser wollten alle protestieren, stoppen aber bei Toms warnenden Blick.

„Kann ich meine Anwalt anrufen?"

„Ein Muggel könnte niemals in unserer Welt arbeiten Schätzchen." Oh nein. Strike 3. Sie war draußen.

„Was ist mit Squibs.", gibt Tom zurück. „Weil in diesen Fall sind Sie wirklich nicht dafür geeignet uns zu unterrichten.

Verbrenne….

Umbridge Stift zerbricht in ihrer Hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Die Schlampe.

Blut läuft sein Handgelenk runter: Ich soll nicht meine übergeordneten NICHT respektieren. Wie konnte das Ministerium sie nur anstellen… Schmerz zuckt durch seine Hand.

„Ist da ein Problem Mr. Potter?", zwitschert die kranke Stimme.

„Das ist illegal.", spuckt er aus. Sie lehnt sich über ihren Schreibtisch und richtet dabei ihre Schreibtischutensilien in einer obssesiven Art. Die Katzen hissen von den Wänden. Das ganze Büro war pink, schrecklich und pink. So wie sie. Er hat de Drang etwas zu zerfetzen. Sie lächelt zuckersüß.

„Und wen werden Sie es verraten? Ihren Eltern?" Autsch. Sein Blut brodelt. Eingefroren in seinen Venen. Purer Hass. Das schlimmste ist, dass sie Recht hat. Wen könnte er es sagen? Er war ein Waise. Und dazu noch der blöde Auerwählte… er kann es sich nicht leisten als Schwach angesehen zu werden. Das hat in Slytherin beigebracht. Nein. Das war sein Problem. Ihr grinsen weitet sich. Dumme Kröte.

„Was ist mit Tom?, wagt er es. Ihre Augen leuchten, wahnsinnig.

„Mr. Riddle putzt das gesamte 2. Stockwerk. Ohne Magie." Ah. Den ganzen 2. Stock? Das war babarisch. Aber das waren ja auch Blutfedern. Er schaut auf sein Handgelenk. Greift die Feder fester.

„Wie viele Zeilen?", presst er heraus. Ihr grinsen scheint ihr Gesicht schon zu halbieren.

„ So lange wie Sie es brauchen, bis es … einsinkt." Lustig. Falls es möglich wäre, dann sind ihre Witze schlechter, als ihr Unterricht. Es war aber eine schwere Wahl. Er schreibt weiter; widersteht den Drang zuzucken. Er konnte ihr nicht diese Genugtuung geben. Ihre fetten kleinen beringten Finger krallen sich in seine Schulter. Ihr Atem riecht zuckrig und faul. „Ich mache das, weil ich mich um Sie kümmere. Tief in ihren Innern wissen Sie, dass Sie es verdient haben bestraft zuwerden."

Kümmern. Klar.

Ok solange keiner es herausfindet.

„Ich werde Sie vernichten.", sagt er zufrieden. Sie zwinkert.

„Nachsitzen wegen Bedrohung einer Lehrkraft."

„Ich freue mich jetzt schon drauf."

Er war glücklich zusehen, dass ihre gute Laune etwas saurer geworden ist.

Sie hat es so verdient.

Der Demon in pink.

„Was hat dich die Schlampe tun lassen?", fragt Ron mitfühlend, sein ginger Haar leuchtet Gryffindor Rot im sanften Schein des Feuers. Sie haben die besten Plätze am Feuer beschlagnahmt. Harry zuckt die Schultern. Gleichgültigkeit vortäuschen und ignoriert Hermines schrille: „Ronald!"

„Nur Zeilen.", sagt er und lügt nichtmal dabei.

„Oh. Naja das ist dann ja nicht so schlimm.", sagt Hermine und beobachtet ihn. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen sahen besorgt aus, und verdrängt dadurch die leichte genervtheit die ihr vorheriger patronisierender Ton vermuten ließ.

„Schade das es nicht schlimmer war.", murmelt jemand. Seine Magie blubbert gefährlich. Er steht auf und greift mit einer Hand fest seinen Zauberstab. Er dreht sich um und weiß sofort wer gesprochen hat.

„Etwas dass du zu sagen hast Mclaggen?", fordert er.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum wird still. Alle warten erwartungsvoll. Komischerweise konnte man das mit Slytherin vergleichen. Außer, dass es in Gryffindor eher Blutlust auf einen Kampf war, wobei in der Schlangengrube es Erwartung und Blutdurst von Jägern ist, die nur darauf warten, den der fällt zu zerfleischen. Körperlich gegen Politisch. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals sagen würde, dass beides seine Vor- und Nachteile hat. Es hatte etwas aufregendes, komplexes und herausforderndes in einen politischen Standpunkt, der bei einen physikalischen Kampf fehlt- politisch gesehen musste man klug sein, damit man immer einen Schritt dem anderen voraus war. In Gryffindor geht es darum wer den besten Schlag oder Fluch hat. Gryffindor war trotzdem toll. Bezeichne ihn niemals als etwas anderes als ein Löwe in Schlangen Haut oder eine Schlange mit Löwenmähne.

„Nein…"

„Das dachte ich mir."

Er verzaubert seine Hand mit einen Parselzauber.

Er seufzt in saurer Stimmung und begibt sich wieder einmal auf den Weg zu Raum der Wünsche. Es war ein bisschen eigennützig aber er möchte fast nicht, dass Hermine und Ron von dem Raum erfahren. Es war so gut wie der einzige Raum im kompletten Scloss wo er hingehen konnte um zu trainieren und Ruhe zu haben. Nur Tom kann ihn hier finden und um ehrlich zu sein, dank ihrer Verbindung könnte Tom ihn überall finden, also machte das gar nichts aus. Sich sämtliche Gegner Wünschen und Herfaubeschwören führt dazu, dass er ins Duell gezogen wurde. Es war eine große Erleichterungen, die Goldener Junge Maske fallen zulassen. Bevor er die Anonymität der Slytherins (zu einen gewissen grad) und die Freiheit kennengelernt hat, hatte er keine Ahnung wie anstrengend dieses kleine Schauspiel wirklich war. Ja es war wahr: er gibt nicht immer sein bestes im Unterricht und lässt Hermine ihn übertrumpfen, außerdem benimmt er sich genau wie ein Gryffindor Sportler- auch wenn er nicht den absolut tollsten Sport Quidditch beschimpfen möchte, aber trotzdem. Jeder erwartete, dass der Auserwählte absolut brillant war, also half ihn der kleine Akt wenigstens da ein bisschen den Druck zu nehmen.

Nicht zuvergessen, möchte er Ron sich nicht dumm fühlen lassen und Hermine von ihren Podest schubsen wenn es um ihre glänzenden Erfolge von akademischer Seite aus geht. Sie waren seine besten Freunde. Ron hatte schon 6 Geschwister, mit denen er in Konkurrenz treten muss, er braucht keinen extra Harry noch obendrauf.

Er fühlt meh als dass er hört, wie Tom herein kommt. Seine Aura war nicht zu verwechseln. Sie sprechen nie darüber, aber sie scheinen immer in diesen Raum zulanden… zu dieser Zeit. Er war nicht überrascht.

„Wie war nachsitzen?"

„Viel Spaß.", antwortet er sarkastisch und zerstört dabei den letzen Dummie. Er dreht sich um um den Slytherinerben anzusehen. „Und bei dir? Glänzt der 2. Stock jetzt?"

„Ich werde nichtmal frgen wie du es schaffst immer von anderer Leute Affären zu erfahren.", antwortet Tom.

„Bestimmt besser.", grinst Harry. Tom schüttelt seinen Kopf und schafft es dabei, dass nicht ein Haar sein Platz verlässt.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben dass sie sie unterrichten lassen. Aber dann ist es wirklich keine Überraschung bei Dumbledore und dem Ministerium. Was soll man erwarten?"

„Dumbledore ist ok.", zuckt er die Achseln. „Manipulierender Bastard. Aber seine Intention ist gut." Tom schießt ihn ein Blick zu.

„Ich werde veegssen, dass du das gesagt hast."

„Sicher, sicher. Du hast das Gedächtnis eines Elefanten Tommy- Schätzchen.", Riddle hisst leise bei diesem Spitznamen. „Niemals vergessen niemals vergeben."

„Ich werde dir verraten, dass ich eine sehr vergebungsvolle Person bin."

Harry schafft es einige Sekunden, bis er zu lachen anfängt. Tom grinst.

„Okay zugegeben ich kann vergeben wenn ich es will.", gesteht er.

„Besser."

„Harry?"

„Ja?", antwortet er.

„Nenn mich Tommy Schätzchen noch einmal und ich werde dir deine Zunge ausreißen, bevor ich sie dir füttere."

Sie begannen ihr Duell.

Halbwegs durch ein Schlagabtausch, sie hatten noch nicht wirklich begonnen, stoppt Tom.

„Schon müde?", neckt er. Riddles Augen waren scharf und zusammen gezogen.

„Du hast die Hand gewechselt."

Upps.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

„Was?", versucht Harry zu bluffen.

Toms Ausdruck zeigt ihn jedoch klar und deutlich, dass er es ihm nicht abkauft.

„Du hast deine Hand gewechselt… Was ist passiert?", verlangt er zu wissen. Er weicht zurück als Tom ihn mit einen Ziel vor Augen entgegen kommt. Eine elfenzahn farbige Hand ausgestreckt. „Lass es mich sehen."

Harry zieht seine Hand verteidigend zurück.

„Ich lerne, damit ich beidhändig werde. Ich denke es ist gut für mein duellieren.", lügt er und nimmt dabei einen leicht aufgeregten Ton an. Tom grinst.

„Das ist schön für dich. Dann hast du ja sicherlich kein Problem damit, dass ich mir deine Hand anschaue?"

Verdammt. Aufgeschmissen.

„Warum sollte ich?", er hoffte inständig das der Zauber hält. Er hält seine linke Hand raus, die die er benutzt hatte. Tom legt seinen Kopf schräg, seine Augen glitzern mit Neugierde und etwas anderen.

„Andere Hand, du Auserwählter.", sagt er. Bevor er seinen Arm zurück ziehen kann schießen Toms Finger vor und schließen sich um seinen rechten Handgelenk und zieht ihn zu sich. Er fühlt seine eigene Magie unter der des dunklen Lords brodeln.

‚ _Vergesse nicht, wer die Parselmagie beigebracht hat Harry_.', zischt Tom ihn böse zu.

Er fühlt wie mit der Magie der Zauber fällt und nun der beweis seines Nachsitzen zu sehen war. Stille.

„Umbridge?", fragt Tom, seine Stimme gezwungen ruhig. Harry erzittert bei der kalten Todes Stimme, die der Slytherin vermittelt. In diesem Moment konnte er genau sehen, wie dieser Teenager zu einen dunklen Lord wurde. Seinen violetten Augen sind hart, überzogen mit einer klaren Absicht.

„Nachsitzen. Schau es ist…"

„Wenn du jetzt sagst es ist nichts dann muss ich dich sehr wahrscheinlich schlagen."

„Nur wahrscheinlich?", er wird leise unter Toms Todesblick.

„Sie könnte für das nach Azkaban gehen. Blutfedern sind illegal.", macht der dunkle Lord weiter. Eine kalte Befriedigung in seiner Stimme. Jupp. Umbridge war verdammt. Sie hätte sich niemals mit Tom anlegen dürfen. „Auch wenn ich neugierig bin zu erfahren, warum du MIR nichts davon erzählt hast?"

„Es geht dich nichts an."

„Ich werde sie umbringen.", es war in einen so zufriedenen ruhigen Ton, dass sich Harry erst sicher war, ihn falsch verstanden zu haben. Dann fällt ihn wieder genau ein, mit wem er hier spricht.

„Ich kann meinen eigenen Kampf kämpfen.", sagt er steif. Tom hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Das bezweifle ich auch nicht. Wie auch immer, denke ich nicht, dass du das vor hattest."

„Naja wir alle wissen, dass denken ein sehr schmerzhafter Prozess für dich ist, also würde ich darauf jetzt nicht zu 100% vertrauen.", schnappt er. Es war eine einzige Verteidigung als Rückschlag. Tom war ein Genie, dass wusste jeder. Er konnte an die wand starren und dir Sekunden später genau sagen wie viele Steine da waren. Toms Griff versteift sich immer weiter. Tom gibt keine Antwort. Er scheint ihn komplett zu ignorieren. Es war verwirrend. Er weiß nicht wieso, aber es geht ihn immer unter die Haut wenn Tom ihn ignoriert. Danke Salazar das dies beidseitig funktioniert. Tom hasst es von ihm ignoriert zu werden genau so sehr.

„Ich soll meine Übergeordneten nicht NICHT respektieren.", liest er. Er kann jetzt schon in des dunklen Lords Augen sehen, wie sich verschiedene Ideen bilden die er dann wegspeichert. Es war richtig erschreckend zu sehen wie schnell Toms Gehirn funktioniert. Er war ohne Zweifel, ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, anders als seine ältere Version. Er war nicht wahnsinnig… nun ja zumindest zu einen gewissen part. „ Warum heilst du es nicht?"

Da war eine Pause. „Blöde Frage.", verbessert sich Tom selbst. „Deses kleine unschuldige Goldener Junge Schauspiel, dass du jeden verkaufen willst, richtig?"

Was konnte er dazu sagen.

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass das nicht mein wahres Ich ist und meine Slytherin Person ein Schauspiel ist um in deinen engeren Kreis zu gelangen?"

Tom wirft ihn einen Blick zu. Tadelnd jedoch amüsiert.

„A) Du hast es grade eben vorgeschlagen. B) Du hast dein besten gegeben um mir auszuweichen als wir uns dass erste mal sahen."

„Ja, gut-", er wird leise. Kann keine gute Retour geben. Tom grinst.

Dann zieht er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab: in einer Sekunde war er in seiner Tasche und in der nächsten in seiner Hand.

„Whoa.", er zieht instinktiv seine Hand weg, was nicht so wirklich funktioniert, weil Tom ihn ja immer noch hält.

‚ _halt still',_ zischt Tom und hält seine Hand an. Er trifft seinen Blick. „Ich heile es nur. Es nervt mich."

Nur Tom kann damit hinweg kommen, etwas nettes aus dem Grund, dass es ihn nervt zu machen.

Harry winselt als Tom vor ihn weg stolziert, sein Aura dunkel wie die Nacht. Er hat echtesMitgefühll für Umbridge, und dass obwohl er sie nicht leiden kann. Nein er verabscheut sie. Was ein Testament dafür war, in wie viel Ärger sie sein wird, wenn Tom sie in die Finger bekommt.

„Du wirst nicht in ihre Nähe gehen verstanden?", ordert Tom ihn kalt an.

„Entschuldige bitte?", sagt er und gibt vor verwirrt zu sein. Der Slytherin schenkt ihn einen dunklen warnenden Blick. Er murmelt vor sich hin, Drohungen, Flüche und die schmerzhaftesten Methoden jemanden das Leben zu nehmen. Es sah nicht gut aus. Für Umbridge jeden falls. Wenn er ehrlich war freut er sich schon darauf sie zusammen mit Tom fertig zu machen.

Die Leute machen ihnen Platz als sie laufen. Etwas dass er vergessen hatte. Abraxas Augen weiten sich.

„Was ist los.", verlangt Zevi leise zu wissen. Cygnus nimmt einen andere Weg.

„Was hast du getan Potter.", hisst er ein bisschen zu schadenfroh. Sie haben sich der Parade angeschlossen. Oh Salazar. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Er zieht eine Grimasse, aber da Tom ihn quasi den Gang hinunter schleift bleibt ihn nicht viel zu tun.

„Was bringt dich dazu zu denken, dass ich etwas getan habe?", fragt er etwas genervt von der Behauptung.

„Harry", sagt Alphard langsam. „Tom ist in Rage. Und soweit ich weiß bist du immer mit dabei wenn Tom so eindeutig seine Stimmung zeigt."

Damit mag er wohl Recht haben.

Sie stürmen in die große Halle.

Game over bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10 part1

Toms Sicht:

Er stürmt direkt in die große Halle; sich nicht darum kümmernd wie alle Augen auf sie gerichtet sind.

Umbridge wird dafür büßen. So eine Schande, dass er in seiner Wut die Beweise vernichtet hat… er konnte es einfach nicht haben irgendwas von dieser Frau auf Harry zu sehen. Hölle, wenn Harry nicht sein Mal tragen wird, dann gefälligst auch das von keinen anderen. Trotzdem, auch ohne Beweise wird das hier ein Zuckerschlecken.

Er bemerkt wie Harry sich zurückzieht. Unbewusst versucht sich in den Schatten zudrücken. Sein Griff verstärkt sich als er zur Schlampe nach vorne läuft.

„Hast du irgendwelche letzten Worte Kröte?", hisst er kalt. Er war sehr zufrieden zu sehen wie ihre Augen fast aus den Höhlen fallen von Terror.

„Ich- was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", stammelt sie. „Ich bin Senior Untersekretärin des Ministers. Sie haben kein Recht mit mir so zu sprechen."

„Ja?", wagt er es eingefroren. „Und ich bin Lord Voldemort- also schätze ich mal, dass sie richtig liegen. Sie sind es nicht wert mit mir zu sprechen, aber trauriger Weise müssen manchmal Opfer gebracht werden."

Ihr Gesicht wird asch.

„Aber- wie. Das können Sie nicht sein!", das Gesicht der Kröte verzieht sich. „Was soll das heißen mein Lord?"

Dumbledore steht auf.

„Tom-„, beginnt er.

Seine Augen leuchten blutrot. Er kann Harry vor schmerz winseln hören als ihre Verbindung geöffnet wird.

„Waren Sie sich bewusst, dass das nutzen von Blutfedern illegal ist?", fragt er samt und unterbricht dabei erfolgreich den Direktor. Die blauen Augen des Zauberers weiten sich.

„Harry mein Junge?", fragt Dumbledore während eine harter Ausdruck sich auf seine Züge legt. „Ist das hier wirklich notwendig? Warum setzt ihr euch nicht beide hin?" Schlechter Spielzug. Er kann förmlich Harrys Resistenz fallen spüren bei diesem patronisierenden Ton.

„Ja es ist notwendig.", hisst Harry. Die Magie schwillt an. Harrys Magie; dunkelnd damit sie mit seiner verschmelzen kann. Rege einen von ihnen auf und du hast einen Todeswunsch. Beide? Und du hast eine Reise in die Hölle gebucht. „Als Direktor können Sie das doch sicherlich erkennen?", der Spott perfekt auf den Gesicht lesbar. Dumbledore stolpert einen überraschten Schritt zurück. Beide grinsen.

„Ich-", mehr stammeln kann Umbridge gar nicht mehr. Sie scheint begriffen zu haben in was für einer Lage sie sich befindet. Plötzlich lächelt sie wieder dieses zuckersüße lächeln zu ihm. Ihre Schweinchen Augen huschen ängstlich von Harrys Hand z ihm und wieder zurück.

Die Neugierige Stimmung und die fast kaum greifbare Nervosität der Schülerschaft war unverkennbar. Sie scheint sich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Wenn Sie tatsächlich der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sind, warum kümmern Sie sich denn dann. Er ist der Junge der lebt! Hat Ihnen das keiner gesagt?"

„Vorsicht Professor.", sagt Harry leise, giftig. „Sie werden sonst heraus finden, dass das Loch das sie hier graben Ihr Grab sein wird."

„Sie werden nach Azkaban gehen!", die Kröte hat sich jetzt von ihren Stuhl erhoben und einen Schritt von Ihnen zurück getan.

Er hätte fast gelacht als sich eine kranke Befriedigung in sich füllt.

„Um Ihre letzte Frage als Lehrer zu beantworten.", sagt er und beobachtet wie die Farbe aus ihren Gesicht verschwindet. „Ja! Ich weiß ganz genau wer Harry ist und warum ich mich darum kümmere? Schauen Sie sich doch mal unsere letzten Interaktionen an. Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass Ihr Ehrgeiz der einzige Grund ist warum Sie nach Slytherin kamen."

„Zu dumm für Ravenclaw. Zu faul für Hufflepuff und ein zu großer Feigling für Gryffindor.", holt Harry aus mit einen kleinen grinsen. Umbridge sieht jetzt ziemlich nervös aus. Das gefällt ihm. Ein Rausch erfüllt ihn. So sollte es sein… jetzt muss er Harry nur noch auf die richtige Seite bringen- seine.

Er sieht das unausgesprochene Verstehen in ihren Zügen. Harrys Leben war seines zu nehmen und auch nur seins. Kein anderer darf ihn berühren. So war es immer.

„Das war alles ein schreckliches Missverständnis.", versucht sie.

Harrys Zauberstab hebt sich, genau wie seiner.

„Wussten Sie, dass Dank Ihres geliebten Ministeriums es ein Verbot ist Todesser zu sein? Strafbar mit einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Azkaben?", fragt Harry zufrieden. Er versteht sofort. Das war brillant. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen um Harry mit Azkaban zu drohen.

Mit einen langsamen gefährlichen Lächeln denkt er den Spruch. _Morsmorde_

Fast unmerklich nickt er.

„Diffindo.", sagt Harry laut für die ganze Halle zu hören.

Der Pinke Ärmel der Kröte reist auf um das dunkle Mal preiszugeben.

Umbridge Augen weiten sich.

„Das – Ihr könnt das nicht machen!"

„Ich Harry James Potter (Evans) Perevel Gryffindor, Lord und Erbe des Hauses Gryffindor, suspendiere Sie vom Lehrerposten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und händige Sie als Todesser und dementsprechend als mein Feind an die Auroren.", sagt Harry formell.

Er fügt seinen eigenen Schlag hinzu, seine Augen verdunkeln sich- versucht zu sehen ob Dumbledore es wagt einzugreifen.

„Ich Thomas Marvolo Riddle (Gaunt) Perevel Slytherin, der wahre Lord und Erbe Slytherins, stimme dem zu. So soll es geschehen."

Ein Licht von weiß und schwarz erfüllt den Raum und nimmt die Kröte mit sich.

Rache war süß.

Eine schockierte Ruhe erfüllt den Raum.

„Was für eine Schande, dass der Lord der Lichtseite einen Todesser unterrichten hat lassen. Schande über Sie Direktor."

Er konnte dieses kleine Vergnügen nicht widerstehen. Eine Warnung. Er konnte Dumbledore leicht wegen Ignoranz anklagen.

Harry rollt seine Augen.

„Du musst einfach immer das letzte Wort haben oder?"

„Aber natürlich"

Einige Sekunden später kamen die Ministeriumsbeauftragten an.

Show time.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10 Part 2

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangt Scrimegour zu wissen.

Harry merkt wie sein Gesicht sich schlagartig zu ihm dreht. Blimey, er erinnert sich an den Mann mit der Löwen Mähne als er noch ein Teenager war. Kein Auror kann furchteinflößend sein wenn du ihn mit 15 Jahren betrunken gesehen hast. Ah, gute Zeiten. Der Mann lässt seinen Blick schweifen und er landet auf ihn und Tom. Sein Mund versteift sich und all Farbe weicht aus seinem Gesicht. „Was habt ihr zwei Madame Umbridge angetan?", kommt sofort die Frage raus geschossen. Er fragt sich abwesend, ob er vielleicht gekränkt sein sollte, dass alle von ihn nur Untaten vermuten.

„Rufus", grinst Tom. „Jetzt sind wir ein Auror was?"

„Mr. Riddle wenn wir das bitte professionell behandeln." Er schaut dennoch ziemlich nervös aus. Respekt an den kleinen Ministeriumsangestellten.

Tom zuckt gleichgültig mit seinen Schulter einen bedachten Blick aufsetzend.

„Aber natürlich.", seine violetten Augen verhärten sich. „Madame Umbridge war ein Todesser."

Er muss fast lachen bei dem bloßen Abscheu und Horrorblick den der kleine unschuldige Tom hier jeden ab zu verkaufen scheint und trotzdem dabei seinen Respekt behält.

„Haben Sie nicht das dunkle Mal gesehen?", fragt Harry und seine Augen weiten sich unschuldig. Rufus zögert und wirft seinen Männern einen Blick zu. Er war offensichtlich in einen Dilemma. Er versucht seinen Job zu machen während er gleichzeitig ihnen offenbar misstraut.

„Ok ja, aber-"

„Aber was? War das Ihnen nicht Genug Beweis? Sirius Black hat nicht mal eine Anhörung bekommen und er war sogar unschuldig!" er sah wie Scrimegour winselt. Toms Augen treffen auf seine und das Amüsement war klar darin zu sehen.

„Also-", beginnt Rufus offensichtlich nicht glücklich darüber von einen Teenager unterbrochen worden zu sein.

„Sie sind TOM RIDDLE!", eine laute Unterbrechung. Harry kichert fast bei der zweiten Unterbrechung die den Auror fast zum brodeln bringt.

„Und wer sind Sie?", Toms ruhige Antwort scheint Scrimegour nur noch mehr zu irritieren.

„Dawlish. Ich- wow das ist so eine Ehre. Ich bin so ein großer Fan von dem was Sie geschafft haben."

Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Meint er Voldemort, naah das kann er nicht meinen, oder?

Tom scheint dasselbe zu denke, zumindest deutet die erhobene Augenbraue von ihm daraufhin. Es war fast schon lustig wie gut sie sich doch kennen und dann aber wieder auch nicht.

„Was ich geschafft habe?", Tom gibt dem Auror einen durchdringenden Blick.

„Den Erben Slytherins bei einer Attacke des Monsters zu fangen."

Oh. Er war fast schon besorgt gewesen. Tom sieht etwas ausdruckslos aus.

Oh. Harry hätte fast gelacht, das ist Tom ja noch nicht passiert. Aber er weiß wer der Erbe Slytherins ist. Tom wirft ihn einen seitlichen Blick zu, der verspricht, dass sie miteinander darüber reden werden sobald das Ministerium verschwunden ist. Anstelle lächelt er den Auror unschuldig an.

„Ah das. Das war nichts.", lehnt er ab und lächelt gewinnend. „Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht."

Lügner.

Dawlish grinst dümmlich und hängt an des dunklen Lords Lippen. Ironie in der größten Auslegung. Wie er es geschafft hat Auror zu werden…aber dann war es eben auch wieder das Ministerium. Sie waren alle inkompetent, das heißt, dass dieser Dummkopf da perfekt rein passt.

„Was werden Sie wegen Umbridge machen?", fragt er als er einen Schritt nach vorne macht. Innerlich verzieht er das Gesicht, da alle Augen sich plötzlich auf ihn liegen. Dawlish Kiefer ist aufgefallen.

„Warte Sie sind Harry Potter!"

„Ja.", überläuft er das ganze ruhig. „Hi."

„Was nützt uns das?", schnappt Scrimegour. Dawlish schaut jetzt begeistert aus.

„Aber sehen Sie es denn nicht!", erklärt er.

„Warum erklären Sie es denn nicht?", sprach eine ruhige Stimme. Er dreht sich etwas um den dunkelhäutigen Mann mit Glatze zu betrachten. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ein Auror. Ein Ordensmitglied. Sie haben sich im Grimmauldsplatz im Sommer getroffen. Harry hat nicht den schlechten Witz vom Schicksl verpasst, wie er von mit Tom abhängen, plötzlich in Fawkes HQ war. Welch Ironie.

„Also", beginnt Dawlish und zeigt auf ihn und Tom wie ein Kind, dass erfahren hat, dass Weihnachten einen Monat früher ist. „Wenn das Tom Riddle ist, dann muss das hier Harrison Evans sein! Was bedeutet, dass Harrison Evans, Harry Potter ist!"

Er klatscht langsam. „Genie.", sagt er sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß."

Scheint als ob Dawlish nichts von Sarkasmus weiß.

„Dein Punkt ist?", fragt Scrimegour. Dawlish sieht unglaublich zufrieden aus.

„Der Held der hellen Seite ist gleichzeitig eine Legende der dunklen Seite. Wie werden sowas von gewinnen. Er wird ihr-wisst-schon-wen locker umbringen."

Harry merkt wie er sich versteift. Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Magie sprudelnd. Toms Augen leuchten rot, bevor sie sich zu schwarzen Schlitzen verziehen.

„Oh?", sagt er kalt. Er bemerkt erst hinterher, dass er und Tom schon wieder in perfekten Einklang gesprochen und sich bewegt haben.

„Oh Gott.", murmelt ein anderer Auror, der Ärger anscheinend riechen kann. „Dawlish Schätzchen.", sagt die Frau süßlich.

„Smith.", antwortet er begeistert.

„Halt die Klappe. Ich erinnere mich genau so gut an die Geschichten von den Slytherin duo so wie du."

Er starrt sie nur verständnislos an. Dumbledore tritt großväterlich hervor.

„Slytherin Duo?", wiederholt er. „Ok ja dass ist was sie jeder nannte unter anderen natürlich, sagt mein Großvater."

„Wie zum Beispiel?", fragt Alphard neugierig und grinst ihnen zu.

„Zusammen oder einzeln?"

„Beides.", entscheidet Abraxas. Dawlish scheint nIcht die gerissenen Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins gesehen zu haben. Aber anscheinend hat das jeder andere schon.

„Und nun geht's los.", sagt Scrimegour ziemlich leise. Niemand- niemand der sie kennt mischt sich in ihren Streit ein.

„Riddle ist wie der Prinz von Slytherin-", Tom grinst. „-und Evans ist Griffin. Der Schlangen-Löwe oder der-von-dem-man-nicht-sprechen-darf-in-der-Gegenwart-von-dem-der-nicht-gennnt-werden-darf. Ich hab das nie vetstanden…"

Harry und Tom wechseln einen Blick. Sie wissen beide wo das her kam.

„Und dann wenn du mit den Löwen sprichst, waren sie die nächsten dunklen Lords in Training oder eher Grindelwalds Nachfolger."

Harry muss echt lachen bei diesem Spruch.

„Ich kann mir Tom hier nicht als dunklen Lord vorstellen.", er schafft es irgendwie seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten während er das sagt. Dumbledore wirft ihn einen entsetzten Blick zu. Dieser Blick schafft es fast seine Fassung zu verlieren.

„Wollen Sie mir hier etwa etwas vorwerfen?", verlangt Tom zu wissen. Er schaut Dawlish dunkel an. Smith tritt eine Schritt zurück.

„Nein.", er wirkt jetzt etwas panisch.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt besser gehen.", sagt Smith.

„Gute Idee.", stimmt Scrimegour ihnen nervös bei. „Lasst uns gehen. Seien Sie versichert, dass Umbridge eine gerechte Bestrafung bekommt."

Die Auroren fliehen und ziehen dabei einen sprachlosen Dawlish hinter sich her.

Ein Moment der Stille.

Dann brechen sie beide in Gelächter aus.

„Also worum ging des da genau mit dem Erben Slytherins und einen Monster?"

Oh Hölle.


End file.
